Can't let you down
by small-ant38
Summary: After a party, Puck finds himself obliged to take care of a wasted Kurt. Yet an innocent sleepover turns into something much more dramatic for Puck. SLASH Puckurt rated M for graphic sex later on.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi everyone ! Thanks for reading this fic. I wrote it months ago but didn't intend to publish it and then i changed my mind =)**

**I swear i do not own glee**

**English is not my native language so i apologize for any mistake**

**I have already written the twenty first chapters of this story so i will finish ****it. i hate so much when authors don't finish their fics that i can't do it myself.**

**I have no warnings for this fic except SLASH and maybe graphic gay sex later.**

**I will now stop rambling and let you read this first chapter, i hope you like it you lovely Puckurt lovers =D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1:<strong>

Kurt was in daze. He was standing in front of a table everyone was gathered around. They were all talking and laughing and all he could do was watching them smiling. He had no idea how much time he had spent standing there, 5min or an hour ? There were a lot of Glee faces around but they didn't look as wasted as he was.

Well, he could never perceive if people around him were drunk when he was drunk himself. He looked as Santana was laughing at Puck.

"Your nose is all red ! You look like an evil clown" She said laughing.

"Oh don't talk about evil clown they scare me, I found one in my room when I was a child." Britanny said.

"Oh come on ! I'm pretty sure I look as awesome as usual even with a red nose !" Puck stated. "What about it Hummel ?" He asked noticing Kurt in front of him.

"What ?" Kurt asked lost.

" I still look hot with my red nose right ?" Kurt blushed.

He hated when he was asked this kind of questions by straight guys. He had to find an answer that would fit so that he wouldn't get beaten up. It was hard of a task, in one hand he could say that he looked awesome, and he would get beaten up for hitting on Puck. In the other hand he could say that he didn't and get beaten up for hurting his super sized ego. And Kurt's spirit was a blur, it didn't help.

"uh … I never check out straight guys so no idea." It seemed like the perfect answer at the time. Kurt quickly made his way outside to get some fresh air and escape from embarrassing questions.

Next thing he knew, Kurt was in his bed. His head was painful. He knew this pain and knew he was having a big hangover. He didn't want to open his eyes since the light would make his head twice more painful. He decided to rest a little more and let himself sink in slumbers for a while.

"Time to wake up Dude !".Kurt heard. It sounded like a scream and Kurt dug his head under the pillow not to hear it anymore. "Dude, c'mon wake up !" The voice sounded annoyed. After listening to it it sounded like Puckerman's.

"What are you doing here ?" Kurt mumbled his mouth against the pillow. He heard a short laugh.

"Well this is my room..." Kurt's eyes snapped open. He managed to sit up and looked around him.

He was in a classic teenage room, it looked like Puck used to experiment home-made bombs in there. Puck was standing beside the bed with a bottle of water in his hand. He smirked at Kurt's lost expression.

"What the hell am I doing here ?" Kurt asked. How could he have possibly landed in Puck's bedroom ?

"So you don't remember a thing, huh ?" Puck smirked even more.

"Why are you smiling like that ? It's not funny !" Kurt said scandalized. It was unfair, he was so lost and panicked while Puck was all calm and aware of everything.

"Yes it is ! Regarding the state you were in yesterday I should've guessed you wouldn't remember a thing." Kurt's head was still throbbing hard. Kurt held one hand to somehow ease the pain.

"Take these" Puck said, handing him two pills and the water bottle.

"What are those ?" Kurt asked suspiciously.

"Aspirin, take them you'll feel a bit better." Kurt did as he was told to.

Once the pills taken, he looked at Puck still lost. The guy was standing in front of him wearing only his underwear. Kurt blushed at the sight.

"What happened ? It's like a black hole." Kurt tried to explain. Puck laughed an sat down on the edge of the bed.

"You remember Tina's party right ?" Puck asked.

"mmm yeah, until a certain hour..." Kurt stated.

"You were kinda fucked up" Puck said bluntly. "You were all smiling at everyone but didn't say anything. At some point you said you were going out to talk to the stars. You were so funny ! I swear I had never seen you in such a state" Puck said laughing at the memory.

"Can you please stop laughing and explain me how I ended up in your bed please." Kurt said with his best bitchy tone.

"Hey calm down Hummel ! I'll explain you but stop playing bitch with me !" Puck stated a little mad. "So you went outside to talk to the stars. After that you had kinda disappeared. No one saw you again. I went back to my car around four and when I was heading back home I saw you walking on the road. You were all lost."

" I was walking back home ?" Kurt asked in disbelief. There was no way he could have had walked back home, Tina's place was way too far.

"Totally ! You were all crazy and said you wanted to walk so I forced you into the car. Because, really, Tina lives 7 miles from town ! I took you back to your place but once there you didn't want to enter. Saying that your dad would kill you and all... You were begging me not to knock on your door. You told me to leave, that you'd manage to find somewhere to sleep. But I couldn't leave you here, you were so pathetic !"

"Thanks Puck" Kurt said scowling.

"That's what you were ! I tried to argue into making you enter your house for an hour before heading back home and let you sleep here." Puck ended. Kurt put his head in his hands.

"Oh my god I must have looked so pathetic !" Kurt said desperate.

"Oh yeah you were !" Puck said smiling.

"Can you please stop laughing at me for one second ?" Kurt asked pissed-off.

"Hey I kinda saved you last night, the least you can do is letting me laugh at you freely !" Puck said.

" I guess you're right … I feel terrible. Wait ! If I slept in your bed where did you sleep ?"

"Don't worry Hummel I slept on the couch. I would've loved sleeping with you, but the bed was too small for the two of us" Puck teased, winking at Kurt.

Kurt blushed. A half-naked Puck making husky jokes at him was too much for Kurt to handle during a hangover.

"I should go back home now." Kurt said hastily. He stood up and quickly realized he was cold, looking down he noticed that he was in underwear too. "Where the hell are my clothes ?" He asked angry.

"You kinda puked on yourself when you got out of the car." Puck said.

"You must be kidding me." Kurt said more than desperate. "Can you drive me back home ? There's no way I'm going to walk home in boxers." He had never thought he would one day feel ashamed in front of one Noah Puckerman. But here he was, in boxers, after the most embarrassing night of his existence.

"Take some clothes of mine first." Puck said. He was not laughing anymore.

The expression on Kurt's face really showed that he felt bad. Puck turned to his closet and quickly grabbed a pair of jeans and a T shirt. He gave them to Kurt and told him to join him downstairs when he was done. Kurt was glad to be left alone. He dressed quickly and tried to compose himself a little before heading downstairs. He found Puck in the kitchen drinking orange juice.

"Ready Hummel ?" He asked smiling.

"What's funny ?" Kurt asked annoyed.

"You look so straight in my clothes it's hilarious !" Puck stated. Kurt frowned.

"So I guess I'm gonna take them off as soon as possible, can you please drive me home now ?" Kurt asked.

"Yep !Let's go." Puck said as he stood up. They headed towards Puck's truck. Kurt was still frowning during all the drive home. Puck shot glances at him every now and then smirking. When they were in front of the Hummel's house, Kurt quickly grabbed his bag, mumbled a low "thank you" and entered his house.

"Hey kiddo !" Burt greeted him. "Nice party ?"

"Yeah dad, but I think I'm going to sleep a little more" Kurt answered yawning.

"Finn drove you home ?" Burt inquired.

"No someone else did, don't worry dad." Kurt said.

He quickly kissed his father on the cheek before going to his bedroom to take a nap.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Kurt slept a few hours and woke up at one in the afternoon. He remained lying in bed for a while.

He tried to remember the events of last night but there were only short scenes in his memory. Like Tina giving him the recipe of a wonderful punch. Rachel crying over Finn. Puck asking if he was still good looking with a red nose-Wait ! Puck was drunk ? And he drove him back home ? Kurt found his mobile in the pocket of Puck's jeans. He called him to tell him what he thought of driving drunk.

But Puck didn't answer, so Kurt went into the kitchen. He was starving. It was logic since he had thrown-up the night before. He ate some spaghetti and went back to his room to do his homework. Around nine he felt sick again and decided to have a walk.

He went to the park and sat on one of the swings. He remembered his mother pushing him and trying to teach him how to move his legs to make it move by himself. The fresh air was welcome and he felt much better.

He heard steps coming but didn't move. He was used to being here at night and knew that the homeless people who lived here wouldn't hurt him. He watched as a clearly drunk man sat down against a tree. He was visibly crying but Kurt didn't think it was a good idea to comfort a drunk crying man.

However when the man's hand brushed his hair Kurt realized there was none, except for stripe at the center of his head. Noah Puckerman, badass number one in Lima was crying on the floor, drunk. Kurt stood up and went closer to Puck who seemed not to have noticed him. He sat beside him.

"Puck ? Are you okay ?" Puck turned his head and his eyes darkened.

"Fuck off Hummel !" He said violently. Kurt was startled by this reaction. Sure Puck wasn't the most polite guy ever, yet he had been all kinds of nice since the day before.

"What's going on, Puck ?" Kurt insisted. The mohawk guy had helped him a lot he couldn't leave him in the state he was in.

"Fuck off Hummel" Puck yelled again, looking straight at him with crazy eyes, "I swear if you stay here I'm gonna beat the fag out of you !" Kurt froze.

He had never heard anyone talk to him this way. Even the dumbest jocks didn't speak to him with such hatred.

Kurt looked at Puck to see that there was more pain than hatred in his eyes. He decided not to take the chance of being beaten up and stood up to sit again on the swing. He was hurt. Puck had been decent to him for the two last years. He had no problem with him anymore and here he was, yelling at him the worst things ever. Kurt let a tear roll down his face and didn't bother brushing it. He stood up again and walked away crying.

"'m sorry Hummel" Puck said. Kurt hadn't noticed that he had stood up and caught up with him.

"Oh okay, so there's no problem if you're sorry !" Kurt shouted.

"I didn't mean to say that. I'm fucked up." A tear rolled down Puck's face and he brushed it away quickly.

"What happened Puck ?" Kurt asked softly. Puck was the kind of guy who never cried and the sight of it was more than weird.

"I'm sorry Kurt, I didn't mean to tell you all that shit" Puck repeated. The alcohol didn't help.

"I know you're sorry Puck." Kurt said. "But why are you crying, have you been attacked or something ?" Kurt inquired.

" I wish." Puck answered.

"So what is it ?" Another tear ran down Puck's face and he sat down on the floor. Kurt did the same.

"It's my mom. She kicked me out." Puck stated.

"What ? Why ?" Kurt asked in disbelief. Puck's mother had accepted him back after juvie. The guy might have done something really bad.

"She saw you in my bed this morning and she heard me saying that you looked almost straight in my clothes and that I'd have loved to sleep with you and she... she assumed I was gay and threw me out." Puck said, another tear rolling down from his eyes.

Kurt couldn't believe what he had just heard. Puck had been thrown out because of him. Because he was as irresponsible as a little child. He felt terrible.

"Oh Puck I'm so sorry, I didn't know she was … like this. I feel terrible" Kurt apologized.

"It's not your fault she's a fucking homophobic. I can't believe she did this !" Puck said angrily. He lifted the bottle of vodka he had in his hand and took a sip.

"You should stop drinking now, my dad won't appreciate if he sees you in his house completely drunk." Puck looked at Kurt astonished.

"What ?"

" I won't leave you here sleeping on a bench in a park Puck. We'll go home and tomorrow morning I'll ask my dad if you can stay longer." Kurt explained.

"That's what you wanted to do." Puck stated smirking.

"What ?" Kurt asked.

"Yesterday night. You told me that it was okay, that I could leave you alone you'd sleep on a bench in the park." Puck explained. Then he threw the bottle away with all his strength. "D'you mind if we stay there a bit longer ?" Puck asked

"No problem, it will sober you up a little." Kurt answered. They remained sitting in silence for half an hour. Then they stood up and walked to Kurt's house.

"You're sill drunk and smell like a brewery, you can't see my father like that. You see the little window there ? It leads in my closet, I'll open it and you'll go in this way okay ?" Kurt explained. Puck nodded and went to the window while Kurt entered his house.

"Hi kiddo where were you ?" Burt inquired.

" I had a walk in the park, needed some fresh air." Kurt answered honestly.

"Alright, now go to sleep it's late." Burt told him.

"Good night dad" Kurt obeyed before going down his bedroom stairs.

He quickly made it to the closet, stepped inside and opened the window. He first saw two legs and then a whole body jumping in his room. They walked into the room and Kurt looked at Puck. He looked miserable. His clothes were dirty, he smelled like vodka and his face showed that he was hurting. He had a bag on his shoulder.

"You should take a shower" Kurt told him indicating the bathroom. " I'll prepare your bed." Kurt told him.

Puck nodded and headed slowly to the bathroom. Kurt quickly opened the bag to see what was in. He found a pair of jeans, two T shirts, two boxers and a wallet. He might have left very quickly.

Kurt felt really bad, he resolved to call Puck's mother in the morning to make things clear. Kurt went back in his closet and took a blanket and a pillow. He set them cautiously on the couch and put his own pajamas on. He sat on his bed and put his head in his hands. He had never thought that a mother could do that to his son. His dad had been so comprehensive with his son being gay. And Puck wasn't even gay. It was just so unfair.

Puck stepped outside of the bathroom and went to sit beside Kurt. The smaller boy tried not to cry, Puck was the one who needed to be comforted, not the contrary.

" I'm so sorry Puck, I'll call your mother tomorrow to explain her everything"

"Drop it, she'll only insult you" Puck said "And it's not your fault it's totally hers." Kurt didn't believe it but didn't add anything.

"We should sleep now." He said. He turned off the light and slipped under the cover. Puck stood up and laid on the couch.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

When his alarm rang Kurt stood up and scanned the room to find a sleeping Puck on the couch. He looked peaceful for once. Kurt didn't have the heart to wake him up. He went upstairs to find his dad sitting at the kitchen table reading a newspaper. Kurt sat next to him.

"Dad, there's something I need to ask you." Kurt began.

"What is it kiddo ?" Burt asked worried.

"You remember when I told you that I was gay. You told me you already knew since I was three and accepted the fact very well." Burt nodded. "Well, all parents don't react the same." Kurt didn't know how to explain it or where to start.

" I know that" Burt answered as Kurt stayed quiet. "And I can't understand it but why are you telling me this ?"

"You remember Noah Puckerman ?" Burt frowned at the name but nodded. "He was at Tina's party and he drove back home a friend of his because he was too drunk to go home by himself." Kurt didn't want his father to know that he was the too drunk friend, he would get angry and wouldn't listen to rest of the story. "The fact is, his mother found his friend in his bed and immediately assumed that Puck was gay. She threw him out without listening what he had to say. He's not even gay dad and she threw him out." Kurt finished. Burt's face showed how much shocked he was. " I wondered if he could stay at home for a while." Kurt added.

" I should go and tell that woman what I think of her behavior !" Burt said angrily.

"No dad, Puck doesn't need his mother to be angry at more people right now. Can he just stay here for while ?" Kurt asked again at the lack of answer from his dad.

" I don't really like this kid Kurt you know that ?" Burt explained.

"He's changed dad, he doesn't bully me anymore and he's really desperate right now. I swear he will behave very well." Kurt almost begged.

"Alright" Burt gave up "But if he does any bad thing he's not staying, is that clear ?" Burt asked.

"Yes dad, thank you very much !" Kurt smiled.

"When is he coming over ?" Burt asked. Kurt hadn't thought about that.

"Well, he's already there, he called me during the night and was exhausted so I installed him on my couch." Kurt explained embarrassed.

"He's already in your bedroom ?" Burt asked with wide eyes.

"Yes he's sleeping" Kurt admitted.

"Alright get ready for school I'll drive you both." Burt stated. Kurt stood up and kissed his dad on the cheek "thanks dad" He said before going down to his basement.

When he reached the bottom of the stairs Puck was still sleeping. Kurt knelt beside him and pushed his shoulder slowly.

"Puck it's time to wake up" Puck mumbled something about the fact that it was too early. "We'll be late for school if you don't wake up now" Kurt explained.

Puck opened his eyes and saw Kurt in pajamas in front of him. It reminded him everything that had happened, he buried his head in the pillow for a few seconds before standing up.

"How do you feel ?" Kurt asked without thinking.

"Like crap." Puck answered.

"Yeah, stupid question." Kurt said before standing up and walking towards the bathroom when Puck grabbed his arm. "Kurt, I'm really sorry for what I told you yesterday night, I never thought that of you." Puck apologized.

" I know Puck and I'm the one who feels sorry" said Kurt facing him "And I think it's unfair that you remember everything about yesterday night and I can't remember a thing from Saturday !" Kurt said to lighten the conversation.

"That's because I'm a stud !" Puck said smiling.

"Oh by the way ! My dad agreed to let you stay here as long as you need" Kurt said smiling.

"Great ! I'll be able to teach you how to drink like a man !" Puck said smiling.

" I don't think so, he said that if you do anything wrong you'll have to leave so if I were you I'd be an angel." Kurt explained. Puck grimaced.

" I'll try to act like one in front of him then" Puck smirked.

"You're the one who will end up sleeping under a bridge if you do something wrong after all" Kurt shrugged. With that he went into the bathroom and locked himself.

Puck was standing in the middle of the room. He was in the middle of Hummel's room in underwear and it didn't feel weird. Finn had said so many awful stuff about this place and this boy.

In fact it was a rather cool place, even if the lack of mess was weird. And Hummel was absolutely not a molester, he hadn't even once checked out his perfect abs.

Puck grabbed his bag from the floor and took out some jeans and a black T shirt. He dressed quickly and emptied the bag to use it for school. He was glad he never took anything home to do his homework, all his school stuff were in his locker.

He sat on the couch to wait for Kurt. He didn't want to run into Mr Hummel alone even if he seemed okay with him being here. When Kurt went out of the bathroom he wore a towel around his waist.

"Ready ?" He asked.

"Yup" Puck answered still sitting on the couch. Kurt made a move to enter the closet but seemed to think about something since he turned back towards Puck.

"I think it would be better for you if we didn't tell anyone you're living at home and act normal at school." Kurt told him. Puck smirked.

"It will be hard to ignore you at school after seeing your towel falling off from your waist" Kurt automatically looked down in time to catch the towel that was dangerously loosening around his waist. At that moment Burt's voice asked

"Ready guys ?" He was in the stairs looking at them suspiciously.

"Almost dad, give us fifteen minutes and we'll be ready." Kurt answered. Burt nodded and went back upstairs.

Kurt shot a death glare at Puck and entered the closet. After one minute Kurt still didn't come back into his room.

"What are you doing ?" Puck asked to the closed door.

"Getting dressed what else could I be doing ?" Kurt asked rhetorically.

"You're seriously hiding to get dressed ? C'mon Hummel I'm pretty sure I already saw you naked in the locker room !" Puck said.

"First I always changed in the cubicles in the locker room. Second I won't get naked in front of you because my body's so perfect that you would either rape me or get blind because of its brightness." Kurt stated.

Puck laughed all he could at the statement. When Kurt went out of the closet he was entirely dressed. Puck stood up and Kurt looked at him embarrassed.

" I told my dad what happened to you so that you could stay." Kurt began. Puck nodded. "I didn't tell him I was the guy your mother found in your bed. I know my dad and he wouldn't have accepted you here if he thought you were my boyfriend. And I'm not talking about the fact that I was totally wasted and he even could have imagined that you took advantage of me." Kurt finished.

"Your dad could think that ?" Puck asked, he was getting more and more scared of the man.

"Yes, I told him that you're not even gay, but still, he's very protective of me so... Just don't betray what I said okay ?" Kurt ended. Puck nodded and they climbed up the stairs.

Burt was sitting in the kitchen waiting for them. When he saw Puck he stood up and made a move to shake his hand. Puck shook it quickly.

"Puckerman right ?" Burt asked.

"Yes sir" Puck answered politely.

"Kurt told me what happened to you. That's shit, I'm sorry for you."Burt said sincerely.

"Thanks sir."

"You can stay here as long as you behave." Burt told him. There was something threatening in his tone that froze his blood.

"Thanks a lot sir." Puck answered.

They headed to the car and to school. The ride was almost silent and Puck felt really weird being here. When they had gotten out of the car Kurt quickly told him that they had to walk back home at four and went in the direction of the school building.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Here was chapter three, don't forget to tell me what you think of it !**

**Love you all, thanks for reviewing !**

**Ant.**

**=D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

The two first periods went flatly. Kurt didn't really pay attention to the classes, he was thinking about what he was about to do. He didn't know if it was a good idea, didn't know if Puck would be pissed at him for doing that.

When the bell announcing the end of second period rang, Kurt went outside where there was no one. He took his Iphone and searched what he needed on the internet. When he found it he dialed the number and pressed "call". After a few rings someone answered.

"Hi ?" said the woman.

"Mrs Puckerman ?" Kurt asked to make sure.

"Yes it's me who are you ?" She sounded polite.

"I'm Kurt Hummel a friend of Noah's" Kurt answered dreading her reaction.

"You my son's boyfriend." She said sharply.

"That's what I called you about. Mrs Puckerman, I won't deny the fact that I'm gay but Noah isn't." Kurt said calmly.

"He's the one who asked you to call me isn't he ? He hasn't the nerve to lie to his mother himself. You know I heard you talking and there were no ambiguity in what I heard. Now I gotta work on something so leave me alone."

"But Mrs Puckerman this is unfair, you can't throw Noah out without any reason ! Even if he were gay it wouldn't be an excuse." Kurt felt outraged, how could a mother be so heartless ?

" I do whatever I want in my house young boy." She answered coldly.

"Can you at least let us come to your house for Noah to take some more clothes ?" Kurt gave up. The woman seemed to think about it.

"Alright come tonight I'll pack some of his stuff." She answered. " I assume he's staying at your place ?" She didn't even try to hide the disdain in her voice.

"Yes, because there are still people who care about him" Kurt replied sharply before hanging up.

He kicked a can on the floor and sat down against the wall. He couldn't believe Mrs Puckerman's cruelty.

At the end of the day Kurt was waiting for Puck in the school parking lot. He knew Puck wouldn't like the fact that he called his mother. When Puck arrived he was smiling.

"What's up Hummel ?"

"Can't you just call me Kurt ? It's my name you know ?" Kurt asked in a bitchy tone.

"Hummel sounds funny" Puck explained.

"All my bullies call me Hummel when they don't call me fag so as funny as it sounds I really don't like it." Kurt explained. He decided that there was no need to keep it from him any longer. " I called your mom." He stated. Puck opened wide eyes.

"Why the fuck did you do that ?" He sounded angry.

" I needed to explain her what really happened." Kurt defended himself.

"She didn't believe you did she ?" Puck asked.

"No she didn't."

"Fuck ! I told you not to do that ! I don't wanna have anything to do with her and you fucking call her !" Puck looked outraged, he stepped towards Kurt menacingly. Kurt stepped back.

" I … I'm sorry Puck but all of this happened because of me and I … I wanted to try to fix things up." Kurt explained.

He had never been afraid of Puck before but now he was totally scared.

"Please don't be mad at me I just wanted to help you" Kurt said, tears coming up his eyes. Puck's expression softened when he saw the tears in Kurt's eyes.

" I'm not mad at you, I just wanted to leave what happened behind me and I don't want her to insult you as she did for me" Puck explained.

"She insulted you ?" Kurt couldn't believe it.

"Yeah she did. And, I know I have been mean in my life but I didn't know it was possible to be this mean." He said.

"Do you want to tell me what happened ? I mean, it would be easier to handle if you didn't keep it to yourself." Kurt explained. Puck shook his head and started walking. They walked in silence all the way to the house. When they engaged in the alley they saw Burt's truck.

"Your father's here ?" Puck asked.

"He's not supposed to" Kurt answered frowning. They entered the house and found Burt in the living room.

"Hi boys !" He said.

"Hi Mr Hummel" Puck said

"Hi dad." Kurt said.

"Kurt can I talk to you for a second ?" Burt inquired.

"uh, sure dad" Kurt gestured Puck to go to the basement. Once the door was closed Kurt turned to his father. "What is it dad ?"

"Is this boy your boyfriend ?" Burt asked bluntly.

"No, of course not. I'd have told you if he were." Kurt answered honestly. Burt frowned.

"What I walked in this morning tells me you're lying." Burt accused.

"What are you talking about ?" Kurt asked not understanding anything.

" I'm talking about you half-naked in your room with this guy smiling and telling you that he loved what he was seeing." Burt answered. Kurt opened wide eyes when he understood what his dad was talking about.

"He was joking dad. Puck is straight he was just teasing me, don't worry !" Kurt explained.

" I don't like the idea of you walking half-naked in the same room as this kid Kurt."

"Dad we are sharing a room and a bathroom we can try to avoid being half-naked but it's almost impossible." Burt sighed. "Can I go in my room now ? We need to do our homework."

"Alright son, but no funny business." Kurt went to his basement to find Puck going out of the bathroom in underwear.

"My dad doesn't want us to walk half-naked in front of each other" He told his friend.

"Seriously ?" Puck asked smiling.

"He heard you this morning when you said it would be hard ignoring me after seeing me in only a towel." Kurt explained.

"But it was just a joke" Puck said in disbelief.

" I know but my dad thinks you're my boyfriend now." Kurt ended. Puck laughed and stepped closer to Kurt. He put his hands on Kurt's hips and said in a husky voice

"We'll need to be discreet now babe" Kurt glared at him.

"That's exactly the kind of jokes we need to stop making." Kurt stated. Puck stepped closer and hugged Kurt seductively. "Puck I'm serious, if my dad enters and finds us like that he would throw you out !" Kurt said his face all red. Puck stopped acting and sat on the couch and Kurt finally let go of the breath he didn't even know he was holding.

" I asked your mother if you could retrieve some of your stuff at your house and she agreed to let us come tonight." Kurt said. Puck's face darkened.

" I don't wanna go there." He looked like a child pouting but Kurt knew there was more to it.

" I'll come with you, you won't be alone with her." Kurt tried to reassure him.

"You have no idea what she told me" Puck said. "You wouldn't want to come if you knew."

"Then tell me and after that if you still don't feel like going there we won't okay ?" Kurt said as he made himself more comfortable on the couch.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

Puck was driving back from Kurt's house. He was in good mood, it was a nice day and he had no hangover. He drove back home and parked his car in the alley. He entered his house and found his mother in the kitchen.

"Hi mom." There was no answer at first. He stepped closer to see if she was okay.

"Sit down Noah." She looked either sad or high, Puck couldn't tell. He sat down and looked at her.

"Are you okay mom ?" Puck inquired.

" I saw your friend this morning Noah" She stated.

"Kurt ? He's not really my friend you know, he was just too drunk to go back home so I-"

" I know Noah."

"How d'you know ? Did you talk to him ?"

" I know that you're gay." Puck looked at his mother as if she had suddenly grown a second head.

"I'm not gay, I was just helping him." Puck explained.

" I can't tolerate you to bring fags in my house Noah." Puck was shocked by this statement.

"How can you say that ? He's not a fucking freak !"

"Yes he is, he comes here and sleeps in your bed and then I hear you saying that you'd have loved to sleep with him. I'm sorry but he's an abomination, and you are too now !"

"I can't fucking believe that you're telling me that ! You know what ? You're the monster ! You can't say that about people you don't know ! And you can't say that about your fucking son !" Puck shouted

" I say what I want and if I don't want any fag in my house I won't have any !" She yelled. " I want you out of my house and don't even try to come back !"

"You know what ? I'm glad I'm fucking leaving this house ! You've always wanted to get rid of us ! First you give Sarah's custody to dad, then you throw me out ! You're just a poor woman who's not able to raise children and you'll end up fucking alone !"

" I'd rather end up alone than with a fag as son !" She yelled. Puck turned on his heels ran to his bedroom to grab a bag and ran out of the house that was no longer his.

Puck was clenching his fists as he ended telling the story.

"And now there's no way I'm going back there, I don't wanna see her anymore" Kurt had tears in his eyes, Puck assumed he was still feeling guilty about all this.

"You can tell me what you want me to take and I'll go there on my own." He offered.

"No you won't, I know you'll try to talk to her into changing her mind and I'm glad you're trying to help me. But she never changes her mind. Sarah was 6 when she gave her custody to my dad. She was all I had and I was all she had. I begged her not to do that but she never changed her mind and he took her away. I haven't seen her for 3 years now. If you go there all she will do is hurting you."

"So we'll go together and won't talk to her." Puck thought about it. He needed to take his truck that was a minimum.

"Alright we'll do this. But you don't talk to her or even look at her." He warned Kurt. The last thing he wanted was his friend to be hurt because of his mother.

"Okay, you get dressed and we go ?" Kurt asked standing up. Puck was glad Kurt didn't try to talk more about the situation. He stood up, grabbed his jeans and got dressed quickly.

When ready they both went upstairs and found Burt in the living room.

"Where are you going boys ?" He inquired.

"Retrieve some of Puck's stuff at his house, his mother's okay with that." Kurt explained. At the evocation of Puck's mother, Burt' muscles contracted

"I'm going with you." He decided.

"No Mr Hummel it's okay, she won't do us any harm, we won't even talk to her, she's already packed my stuff." Puck said quickly. He had seen how Kurt was and Burt seemed only to be like his son but with more muscles and violence.

" I don't want her to do anything to my son" Burt said defensively.

"She won't, I promise you she won't and just in case I promise you that I'll protect him." Puck said honestly. Burt looked at him suspiciously.

"You can trust him dad it's okay." Kurt said. Burt looked at his son and nodded.

"Okay then, do you want me to drive you ?"

"No thanks, we'll walk and I'll take my truck there." Puck explained.

They walked outside to Puck's house. He was dreading to see his mother. Not that he was scared. He was never scared of anyone least of all his mother. What he was dreading was that Kurt wasn't used to her and his reaction to what Puck had told him last evening showed that, even if he was proud of who he was, words could hurt him. They walked in silence and he was once more glad for Kurt to know when to talk and not to.

When they got in front of Puck's house Kurt stopped and turned to him. Puck looked at him before deciding what to do.

"She's not supposed to be there, wait for me here just in case, I'll be back in one minute." He said so and entered the house alone.

He had been right, his mother was not there. He made his way to his room and took the bags his mother had already packed. He took some more things and packed them too.

He looked at his almost empty room. It didn't seem to be his anymore and it wasn't. He stepped out of it and entered the room that faced his. He took an old teddy bear that was still on a shelve, put it in one bag and went downstairs to take the keys of his truck.

When he stepped outside everything he had in his hands fell on the floor. His mother was there, shouting awful thing to Kurt who was now crying trying to defend himself.

"You fucking stay away from him !" Puck yelled as he stepped closer to them. "You don't dare telling one more thing to him ! He's for nothing in all of this, you're the one with a fucking problem !" He grabbed Kurt by the shoulder and led him to his truck.

"He's the one who turned you into a fag ! He's the one responsible for all of this !" His mother yelled. Puck couldn't handle it anymore, he walked to her and slapped her right in the face. His mother looked at him in shock but he didn't care. He grabbed his bags, put them in the truck and entered the driver seat before driving away. Kurt was still sobbing next to him. He parked his car in a small parking lot.

" I'm sorry Kurt I really thought he wouldn't be there." He apologized.

"She... She told me that I must have mo... molested you to turn you gay and that I should be sent into an a... asylum for being proud of being a pedophile freak ." Kurt managed to say between sobs.

Puck had to contain his urge to go back to his house and beat the crap out of his mother at Kurt's statement. Instead, he put a hand around Kurt's shoulders and hugged the smaller boy to comfort him. Kurt let himself go and cried his eyes out in Puck's chest. It was his fault. He should have never let Kurt come with him, or he should have let Burt come with them, he would have protected Kurt.

" I'm so sorry Puck, if I hadn't drunk Saturday night none of this would have happened I feel terrible." Kurt said his face still buried in his chest. Puck broke the hug and looked at Kurt.

"Kurt look at me." Kurt lifted his wet eyes to meet Puck's. "None of this is your fault, if you hadn't drunk my mother would've just waited for another guy to come for the night to say all this. She already suspected me of being gay before, she said it wasn't normal to sleep with so many girls. All she wanted was an excuse to throw me out and she found it in you." Puck explained.

His mother had already asked him if he was gay. Had told him that only a man unsure of his sexuality would sleep with so many girls. She had brainwashed him so much that at one point he had almost believed she was right.

" And I'm glad it was you cause you're really cool and you know how to deal with it." Puck tried to reassure the crying boy. " I'll never thank you enough for what you did for me." He was being more than cheesy but he really meant it and Kurt deserved to know it after all he had done for him. Until then all he had had back were insults from both Puck and his mother while he was the kindest guy Puck had ever met.

"Thank you Puck" Kurt said, he wasn't sobbing anymore. He gave Puck a weak smile. "We should go home and put your stuff in my room." Puck smiled back.

"Let's go. I'll try to make you smile for real tonight" Puck told him before starting the ignition again.

Kurt tried to regain his composure during the drive back, he looked at his reflection, brushed his tears and tried to fake a natural smile. When they got home his masks were back on and he looked as if nothing ever happened.

He helped Puck to hold his bags and took them to their basement.

"Has everything gone right ?" Burt asked after joining them.

"Yes Dad, Puck's mother wasn't even there" Kurt lied. Puck didn't add anything and just nodded.

"Okay. I ordered Chinese food for dinner is it okay ?" He inquired looking at Puck.

"Sure, I love it." Puck answered.

"Great, I'll call you then" With that, Burt climbed back the stairs. Puck looked back at Kurt who was already trying to find a place for Puck's stuff.

"Kurt you okay ?" He asked concerned, the sudden change of mood was really weird.

"Yeah why not ?" Kurt asked seriously.

"You don't need to act normal in front of me I know you don't feel well and I wouldn't feel okay if I were you either." Puck explained.

"I feel totally normal, I hear this kind of things everyday you know I know how to cope with it."

"No you don't what she told you was beyond anything the jocks could tell you and you'd be kinda schyzo if you felt good now." Puck told him. "You should go take a bath or something, I'll take care of my stuff." Kurt looked at him and his mask fell, pain went back in his eyes.

He stood up and walked silently into the bathroom.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you liked this chapter ! I think, after reading this chapter, someone normal would be thinking of different ways to torture Mrs P for hurting both of our favorite boys.**

**Thanks for your reviews you're really great !**

**Love you all !**

**Ant.**

**=D**

**ps: still don't own glee.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

Puck had never been good at reading people's feelings. But the day before he had tried to bottle up everything he was feeling and had realized it wasn't the good solution. It had only led him to yelling awful things at Kurt. Puck opened his bags and took his things out. He thought of hanging his clothes in the closet but knew Kurt would like to do it himself. He took his x-box 360 out and put it under the TV. He then laid down on the couch and closed his eyes.

Everything was so fucked up. He stood up and went to Kurt's stereo, he took the Ipod plugged it in and pressed play without checking what it was. The first notes of _Nowhere man _o_f_ The Beatles were playing. He went back on the couch and closed his eyes singing along. As he sang he realized that the lyrics were the perfect ones for Kurt. When He went outside the bathroom, Kurt looked a bit better, they hung Puck's clothes inside the closet and went dinner.

They talked about light topics like sports with Burt and Puck realized that he was a really nice man despite his threatening appearance. When they got back in their room, Puck offered Kurt to play a game on xbox and they played for two hours before deciding to go sleeping. Kurt didn't look much better when he went to bed but Puck resolved to solve it the day after.

When Kurt awoke his head was still full of negative thoughts. He got out of bed and went to wake Puck up. When he saw that he was peaceful he decided to put some music on for him to wake up slowly. He put on some Johnny Cash and went to the closet to choose his clothes.

"Hi" said Puck sleepily. "Slept well ?"

"Yes" Kurt answered even though he knew the bags under his eyes proved the contrary. Puck walked to the bathroom without locking the door.

Kurt got dressed and stepped into the bathroom to brush his teeth. But as he entered the room he found a naked Puck stepping out of the shower. Kurt gaped and closed his eyes before storming outside the bathroom.

He knew he was blushing but didn't want Puck to see so he sat at his vanity desk intending to apply some make up on his cheeks. When Puck went outside the bathroom he had a towel around his waist.

"Puck ! Why the hell don't you lock the door when you shower ?" Kurt asked angry.

"uh … Sorry, we didn't have a lock at home so I'm not used to using it." He stepped closer to Kurt

"But it was nice to see wasn't it ?" He asked smirking. Kurt didn't bother answering and kept on applying his make up "You know I can see you're all red even through your make up so I guess it's a yes." He laughed and went to the closet.

"Go to hell Puckerman" Kurt shouted from his desk. He hated blushing so much and hated when people commented on it even more. He grabbed his bag and went upstairs to have his breakfast.

"Have you guys had an argument ?" Burt asked at the sight of his son's face.

"No dad, I just didn't sleep well" Kurt mumbled. He ate quickly and went outside to wait for Puck by his truck.

He was pretty sure that Puck had done it on purpose after what he had said the previous morning.

But Kurt didn't feel like joking at all. When Puck went outside he jumped in the truck and turned his face to the window.

"C'mon Kurt don't be such a prude" Puck told him to lighten the tension.

" I am not a prude I just hate when you play with me like a toy to see how I react."

"Look Kurt I know you had quite a hard time with Finn and the football team last year. I'm sorry about that, but personally I have no problem with you as you can see."

"Thanks but you could have just told it to me instead of throwing your naked self in front of me !"

"You wouldn't have believed me, this way there's no misunderstanding." Puck said smiling.

"Great now that I know we'll be able to walk around naked everyday !" Kurt said coldly.

"That would be fun" Puck answered smiling.

"No way !" Kurt said before turning to the window again. He would never admit it but he liked what Puck had done, he had almost forgotten about Puck's mother for an hour.

When they had made it to school Kurt quickly got out of the truck and walked towards school. He acted like he was mad at Puck but it was more for no one to see them together.

The school day went by slowly as Kurt moped more and more. Words had never broken him, and they never would. But the hatred in this woman's voice was palpable and it gave Kurt the creeps.

At the end of the day he was finally sitting in the choir room. He didn't expect much from the class, he didn't have real fun anymore in glee club as everybody was fighting against each other. Everyone slowly filled the classroom and Mr Schue appeared.

"Right guys, everyone's here so we can start. Does someone want to sing something before we start with our week's assignment ?" Nobody moved until.

"Mr Schue I have a song I'd like to sing." Puck said, Kurt was astonished, Puck hadn't rehearsed anything the previous day.

"Sure Puck show us" Mr Schue sat on a chair near the piano as Puck stood up and grabbed his guitar. When he started to sing Kurt opened wide eyes.

_He's a real nowhere man_

_Sitting in his nowhere land_

_Making all his nowhere plans_

_For nobody._

It was Kurt's favorite song and Puck seemed to know that since he shot him a quick glance before singing the rest.

_Doesn't have a point of view_

_Knows not where he's going to_

_Isn't he a bit like you and me ?_

_Nowhere man please listen_

_You don't know what you're missing_

_Nowhere man the world is at your command !_

_He' as blind as he can be_

_just sees what he wants to see_

_Nowhere man can you see me at all ?_

_Nowhere man don't worry_

_Take your time don't hurry_

_Leave it all til somebody else _

_lends you a hand._

_Doesn't have a point of view_

_Knows not where he's going to_

_Isn't he a bit like you and me ?_

_Nowhere man please listen_

_You don't know what you're missing_

_Nowhere man the world is at your command._

_He's a real nowhere man_

_Sitting in his nowhere land_

_Making all his nowhere plans for nobody._

_Making all his nowhere plans for nobody._

_Making all his nowhere plans for nobody._

When he finished everyone clapped their hands and Mr Schue took a step closer to Puck.

"Well done ! It's quite unusual of a song for you but it was amazing !"

"Thanks Mr Schue" Puck answered before going back to the chairs. He sat on the chair behind Kurt's. Kurt had no idea how to behave. Nobody had never sung a song for him. He knew that Puck had done it to cheer him up and he couldn't be more glad. When everyone was busy by the assignment Mr Schue gave them, Kurt turned discretely to face Puck who was smiling at him.

"Thank you" He simply said. Puck was about to answer something but Mr Schue saw them and said.

" I'd like you two to pair up together for the next assignment, I know you don't really like each other but I'd like you to do your best and show you can be professional." He told them before turning back to the others.

"You've been all sad since yesterday so I found out it would be cool to sing a song to cheer you up" Puck explained.

"That was great !" Kurt said sincerely. " I really have no idea how we're gonna find time together to work on a song." Kurt joked.

" I think we can find some time in the bathroom after my morning shower" Puck teased.

"We could do so many other things than sing" Kurt teased back quirking an eyebrow.

"Hey guys I saw Mr Schue paired you up together" Finn said " I know you don't really get along but try to act cool towards the other, Kurt d'you think it will be okay ?" He looked at Kurt with concern.

" I'll try to survive, I don't have the choice anyways" Kurt answered in a bitter tone.

"And Puck act nice please, I know you stopped bullying Kurt but still you're always arguing so just don't get into a fight." Finn ended.

"It will be hard with Hummel and his girly musical tastes but I'll try." Puck answered shooting a death glare at Kurt. The bell rang and everyone left the room. Kurt walked quickly to Puck's truck and waited for him to get there. They hopped into the car.

"This leader crap is seriously making Finn crazy." Puck stated.

"Let him act like he's a psychiatrist he seems to love it." Kurt answered.

"Seriously we haven't fought for at least one weeks and a half what's his fucking problem ? As though I'd beat you up while choosing a song !" Puck said angry.

"He's trying to act like the big brother he isn't for me." Kurt explained.

"It's far too late for that don't you think ? He's always been an ass to you !" Puck said.

"Yeah but drop it, I don't want to argue with him, besides he and Carole are coming for dinner tomorrow night." Kurt just remembered.

"What ? Oh great I'll have to tell him all the crap that happened to me and listen to him saying how sorry he is." Puck complained.

"Not necessarily" Kurt said "We'll just have to pretend you came to work for the glee assignment and stayed for dinner." Puck's face lightened.

"Yeah ! Definitely !"

"And you still don't believe me when I say I'm smarter than you !" Kurt joked.

"Let's say that you have your moments, but the rest of the time I'm definitely superior to you." Puck smiled.

"That's not what the xbox said when I won 6 games against you..." Kurt stated.

"That was only beginner's luck, I'll show you tonight how superior I am !" Puck replied raising both eyebrows.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This chapter was a bit flat but after the 5th one i thought it was nice to lighten things.**

**For those who follow some of my fics, you may have noticed that most of the songs i use are from The Beatles. I'm sorry if some of you don't like them but I totally love them and there's always a song for each situation... Now if you're tired of them tell me and I will try to find songs by other bands or singers.**

**Love you all !**

**Thank you for reviewing you're the best !**

**=D**

**Ant.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

When they reached home nobody was there so they went down to the basement.

" I'm going to shower first" Kurt stated before heading to the bathroom.

"Want some company ?" Puck teased leaning seductively against the bathroom door frame.

" I'd love to but unfortunately the shower isn't big enough for the two of us" Kurt answered in the same tone. Puck smiled. Kurt loved when they played like this, nobody had ever been that comfortable with him to dare joking with things like that.

"Oh too bad I'll just have to watch you from here then..."

"And what you'll see will be a locked door, not so interesting..." Kurt replied.

"That's not fair you saw me totally naked this morning" Puck said pouting in a childish way.

" I absolutely didn't want to and didn't like what I saw anyways" Kurt said and he only saw the change of expression on Puck's face before slamming the door close.

Kurt took a good shower, enjoying the feel of the water along his body. He began to sing the first song that came to his mind _Knockin' on heaven's door_. He took his time, enjoying the moment. He used his best shower gel and shampoo. Wen he stepped outside the shower he was still singing. He dried his hair and body and stepped outside, his towel still around his waist. As soon as he had opened the door Puck walked to him.

"How come you didn't like my body ? Everyone loves my body !" He looked as offended as if his baby cat had just been cruelly killed.

"I don't think I'm everyone" Kurt retorted before opening the closet and closing the door behind him.

"C'mon Kurt ! What's wrong with my body ?" Puck asked behind the door.

"First of all, your nipple ring. It screams "look at me I'm a badass" but it's not even appealing."

"My nipple ring's perfect ! All the girls love it !" Puck said more offended.

"You ask me what's wrong I tell you, and you maybe should wonder if the girls you sleep with don't tell you that just to have sex with you." There was a silence on the other side of the door.

"What else ?" Kurt stepped outside the closet in pajamas. He went closer to Puck.

"Your arms they're scary, why do you work on these muscles you don't even use them ?" Kurt asked.

Suddenly Puck put one arm around Kurt's waist and lifted him from the floor. Kurt's stomach was on Puck's shoulder and he couldn't do anything.

"What the hell are you doing ?" He shouted.

" I show you how I use my guns. It's the same way I work on them by the way." He answered.

"Can you please put me down now ?" Kurt asked the position wasn't comfortable one bit.

" I don't think so, I'm gonna work on my guns a little more. After all you're the one who said he didn't like my body you deserve a punishment." He held Kurt all around the room before throwing him on his bed. Kurt's pajamas were all creased and his hair was a mess.

"You're crazy you know that ?" Kurt stated combing his hair.

"'Course I know that's why you love me !" Puck smirked.

"You wish." Kurt answered. "Let's work on our song for glee club." He said bossily.

* * *

><p>"Dad can I talk to you ?" Kurt asked. Burt was sitting in the kitchen while Kurt was getting dinner ready.<p>

"Sure kiddo what is it ?"

"You know, about what happened to Puck, we haven't told anyone at school. It was hard enough for him we didn't want everyone to talk behind his back." Kurt said.

" I can understand that" Burt admitted.

"Well, I'd like you not to tell Carole nor Finn about what happened and that he lives here now." Kurt asked.

"Why ? I think Carole would understand and Finn wouldn't tell anything if we told him not to."

"Carole would understand, I'm sure of that, but Finn couldn't keep his mouth shut and all the school would know." Kurt explained. "Could we just keep it between the three of us ?" Kurt asked.

"Right kiddo, I know it's not easy for him, I don't want to make it any harder."

"Thanks dad."Kurt said. "Dinner's ready, I'm going to my room until they get there." He went down his basement stairs to find Puck lying on his bed.

"Dad's okay not to tell Finn about you" Kurt announced.

" I don't want to see him." Puck pouted.

" I don't want to either but it's important for my dad. Don't you think you should br dressed by now ?" Kurt added, he was getting used to seeing Puck in underwear and didn't notice it anymore.

"True, I had totally forgotten about it. Unless..." Puck said thoughtful.

"Unless ?" Kurt asked.

" I'd love to see Finn's face when he'd see me stepping outside of your basement in underwear. I could act as if I were exhausted by what I just did." Puck said smiling. Kurt smiled back.

"I admit that it would be hilarious if my dad weren't there as well." Kurt added.

"Oh you ruined the mood" Puck said before heading to the closet. The doorbell rang a few minutes later. Puck and Kurt went upstairs to welcome Carole and Finn with Burt.

"Hi Kurt honey." Carole said when they reached them. Kurt hugged her quickly.

"What is Puck doing here ?" Finn asked

"We were rehearsing for our song for glee club, he's staying for dinner" Kurt explained.

"Do you really think it's a good idea ?" Finn asked Kurt with concern on his face.

"Don't worry Hudson, we've been rehearsing for two hours and I haven't managed to kill him yet" Puck said sarcastically.

Finn gave him a threatening glare before they all went to the kitchen. Kurt let everyone go before him before whispering.

"Try not to get into a fight with him I know he can be a pain in the neck but keep cool." Kurt asked him.

"He treats me as if I were a fucking psycho and you my favorite target !" Puck defended himself.

" I know but just keep cool." Kurt said before joining the others.

The dinner went well, Burt, Kurt an Carole talked a lot and Puck and Finn spent their time shooting death glares to the other.

When they had eaten the dessert Burt Carole and Finn went in the living room while Puck and Kurt said they had to rehearse a little more and went down to their basement.

"Why does he have to be such a douche ?" Puck asked to no one in particular.

"Puck ! He hasn't said a word in the whole dinner what's your problem ?" Kurt asked angry at the attitude of the two jocks.

" I hate when people think I'm gonna kill you ! What's their problem ? I never laid a fucking finger on you !" To this statement Kurt rose an eyebrow. " I never harmed you ! Maybe a little throw in the dumpster sometimes but that's all !"

"That would be enough for a lot of people to hate you you know." Kurt told him.

"Hey I treat you damn fine now ! I'm nicer to you than a lot of people !" He sounded clearly offended.

" I didn't say that I hate you ! I just explain why people think you want to kill me." Kurt explained.

"All I want is to punch their faces !" Puck said angry.

"Oh what a smart idea it would be !" Kurt said sarcastically.

"Oh beware I could work on my gun with you like the other day !" Puck joked.

Kurt rose an eyebrow and sat on the couch to switch on the TV. Puck must have taken it as a challenge because he sat too and started tickling Kurt. Kurt laughed and wriggled to escape from Puck's hold.

"Stop it, I … can't stand tickles." Kurt said out of breath.

" I'll stop when you say I'm smarter than you" Puck demanded.

" I'll never say... such thing... my... dad always told me not to... lie" Kurt tried to say as his abs were aching because of how hard he was laughing.

"So I'll never release you, too bad." Puck smirked.

"Get off me I … can't breathe." Kurt begged laughing more and more.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I forgot to tell you something about this fic: when i wrote it there weren't any chapters so i have to make them now. That's why sometimes a chapter ends abruptly like this one. I hope it doesn't make the story unpleasant to read.**

**Please review !**

**Love you all.**

**Ant.**

**=D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

"Kurt you alright ?" Finn asked from the top of the stairs. He went down to find the two boys laughing.

Puck had quickly stopped tickling Kurt but kept a hold on his arm.

"What are you doing ?" Finn asked suspiciously.

"Rehearsing." They both answered hastily.

"Then why are you laughing ?" He asked still suspicious

"None of your business Hudson, see I'm still not trying to kill him !" Puck said sarcastically. Finn shot him another death glare.

"Kurt are you alright ? I heard you screaming from upstairs."

" I'm fine Finn we were just rehearsing"

"Why are there Puck's clothes everywhere ?" Finn asked scanning the room.

"Because I'm Kurt's secret lover and I secretly live here, we were gonna have sex by the way d'you wanna join us ?" Puck answered smirking.

Finn looked as if he didn't know either to buy it or not. Kurt sighed.

"Puck brought clothes to see for our costumes for our glee number Finn"

"Really ?" Finn asked

"Either you believe me or Puck" Kurt said. Puck smirked and made a move to remove his T shirt. Kurt smacked him behind the head to stop him.

"You act weird guys" Finn stated, he looked totally lost.

"That's because you ran into us in a very intimate moment Finn but we agree to make room for you if you want" Puck said in a husky voice.

"Finn we're leaving" Carole called from upstairs. Finn was still looking at them as if they were aliens. The two boys stood up from the couch and moved towards the stairs.

"Finn, will you stay here or come with us ? It didn't seem like you liked my room that much when we were redecorating... "Kurt stated.

Finn regained consciousness and moved towards them. They climbed up the stairs and joined their parents.

"Noah do you want us to take you home since it's on our way ?" Carole asked politely.

"Oh thanks Carole but I have my truck and Kurt and I aren't done rehearsing so I'll stay a bit longer."

Puck answered. Finn looked at him with suspicious eyes, he had clearly noticed there was something off between them.

"Alright, Finn you're ready to leave ?" Carole asked. Finn didn't answer still looking at Puck as if he had grown a second head. "Finn honey are you alright ?"

"uh yeah mom, yeah I'm ready let's go." He said before looking one last time between Kurt and Puck. As soon as they had left they ran down the stairs again and Puck burst out laughing.

"Oh my god his face was so priceless !" Puck laughed. Kurt went to him and smacked him behind the head again.

"What the fuck Kurt ?" Puck asked.

"When I told you it would be funny, I didn't mean you had to do it you idiot ! Now Finn suspects something between us !" Kurt shouted.

"Calm down ! He has no freakin' idea what's going on ! Besides my mother and your dad already think we're boyfriends so if Finn believes it too it'll just be one more !" Puck stated.

"But Finn's at McKinley and if he spreads the rumor your secret is done."

" I'd rather everyone to think I'm your boyfriend than everyone to know I've been kicked out." Puck said.

Kurt was bewildered, had Puck really said that ? Everyone had always been so afraid of being close to him by fear of catching the gay. And here was Puck, his ex bully who now lived in his bedroom, saying that he'd rather being known as his boyfriend than as the guy who's been thrown out .

"Don't look at me that way ! You're a great guy Kurt and there'd be no shame in being your boyfriend." Puck said, he looked honest.

"Thanks Puck" Kurt said.

"Come here" Said Puck as he lifted his arms in Kurt's direction. Kurt came closer and his friend gave him a tight friendly hug. "You know, now I know you better I'd love to beat Former Puck up for making your life hell." He said.

"You can act like him and let me beat him up for you if you want" Kurt said smiling.

"Unfortunately he died when New Puck joined glee club." Puck answered.

"Too bad it would have been really fun" Kurt said. "Let's work on that song now, we haven't done anything yet".

"Yeah ! I thought about some AC/DC-"

"Forget that" Kurt cut him off. "What about some good old classic with both love ?" Kurt offered.

"Let me check in your ipod I saw there are good bands in it." Puck went to Kurt's computer and opened itunes. He took a look at Kurt's favorite songs . " I found our song !" He shouted.

"What is it ?" Kurt asked curious.

" I didn't know you liked the Stones !"

"Only until 69, I don't really like their songs when there's not all the crazy instruments Brian Jones added..." Kurt said.

"You know their history ? I'm impressed ! I thought you were only interested in musicals and show tunes." Puck explained.

"That's one of the good points in living with me !" Kurt answered.

"That and the fact that your cooking is amazing !" Puck said. Kurt blushed. "How come you blush that much ?" Puck asked smirking.

"My mother blushed a lot... That's one of the flaw of having an amazing skin, when I blush everyone sees it" Kurt explained as Puck laughed.

"So what's the song ?" Kurt asked trying to avoid the conversation.

"Ruby Tuesday, but we'll need to find a flute player..." Puck explained.

"I don't really know the guy but I saw the guitarist of the school band playing the clarinet once." Kurt said "You think you'll be able to do the guitar part ?"

"Are you doubting my skills Hummel ?" Puck smirked.

"My name's Kurt, Noah !" Kurt answered.

"Hey don't call me that ! It's not cool !" Puck said offended.

"Why don't you want people to call you by your first name ?" Kurt asked curious.

"My dad gave me that name and I hate the guy, the only person who called me that was my mother and I hate her too now so just don't call me that please." Puck explained.

"Oh I see … Alright Puck but only if you stop calling me Hummel."

"Deal !" Kurt's phone buzzed, he took it from him nightstand, it was a text from Finn.

_Has Puck left ?_

Kurt sighed, when he tried to take care of him Finn was really annoying.

_What do you want Finn ?_

Kurt asked, he didn't want to answer, he had already told Finn he didn't need to worry about Puck.

_Talk to u about him._

"Who's it ?" Puck asked curious. "Your boyfriend ?" He said smirking.

"If my boyfriend's name is Finn so yes it's him." Puck frowned.

"What does he want ?"

"To know if you're gone so he can call me and talk to me about you." Kurt answered.

"Oh I so want to punch this guy !" Puck answered "What about you tell him I'm gone and when he calls you you put the speaker on ?"

"That's not a good idea you won't be able to stop yourself form snapping at him." Kurt answered when his phone rang. He gestured Puck to shut up and took the call.

"Kurt ?" Finn asked.

"It's me Finn what do you want ?" Kurt used an annoyed tone on purpose.

"I want to warn you, I saw you with Puck and there was something weird about you." Finn said.

"Finn I really appreciate your concern but I'm fine."

"No Kurt, you don't understand, I know Puck can appear friendly and nice. I have no idea if what he said earlier was true or not but he's really not the solution."

"What are you talking about ?"

"I know you feel lonely and you desperately want to have someone but Puck is really the worst guy you could choose." Finn explained.

"First of all Finn, I'm not desperate, I know I've been pathetic when I was into you but I've grown up since then. I know you don't like Puck like at all but he's not as bad as he used to be and-"

"So you're really together ?" Finn asked shocked. Kurt sighed.

"It's none of your business Finn !"

"Yes we're together" Puck said. Kurt hadn't seen Puck coming closer to hear the conversation.

"What ? He's still here ?" Finn asked. Kurt once again smacked Puck behind the head.

"Ouch !"

"Yes Finn, he's still here and no we're not together." Kurt answered.

"Then why did he say that ? And what were you doing in your room before I came in ?" Finn asked suspiciously..

"He said that to play with you because you always believe all the crap people say." Kurt answered pissed off.

"Yeah ? So what were you doing in your room ? And why is he still here ?" Finn asked.

"I already told you we were rehearsing and what he's doing here is still the same. And I have no damn justification to give you so leave me alone !" Kurt answered.

"Kurt I just want to protect you stop being a bitch with me" Finn told him.

"If you wanna protect him let me have sex with him so it won't be anybody else !" Puck shouted

"Puck fuck off ! Go to the bathroom while I talk to Finn !" Kurt ordered. "Now !" He added when Puck didn't move. The mohawk guy pouted and stood up to go lying on Kurt's bed.

"What the fuck is his problem ?" Finn asked pissed off.

"His problem is that you're always thinking he's going to kill me so he plays with you. I'm not endangered so please stop caring that much for me I'm a big boy." Kurt said.

"So he's not your boyfriend right ?" Finn asked still suspicious.

"No he's not, bye Finn" Kurt said before hanging up.

"And you !" He said standing up and walking to his bed where Puck was lying. "What the hell is your problem ?"

"Calm down Kurt" Puck answered.

"No I'm not calming down ! I told you not to do that like twenty minutes ago and you do it again ! What's wrong with you ?" Kurt yelled.

Puck didn't seem to have expected this reaction since he looked almost scared by the infuriated Kurt standing in front of him.

" I didn't mean to piss you off, I did it for Finn to stop being an ass to you." He explained.

"Finn hates you how making him believe we have sex will make him stop caring for me ?" Kurt was still angry but wasn't shouting anymore.

" I didn't think of it that way, I just thought that it was a funny thing to do..." Puck said remorseful.

"Well next time think a little before acting like a stupid child !" Kurt said before storming inside the bathroom.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

Puck was still sitting on Kurt's bed feeling like crap. He had been so stupid. Kurt was right he had acted like a fucking child.

He took his phone out of his pocket and called Finn. He heard a noise at the other end of the line but no one spoke.

"Finn ?" He asked.

"What do you want Puck" Finn asked.

"Just to tell you what I said was a lie, Kurt and I aren't together." Puck said.

"Then why did you say that ?" Finn asked angry.

" I just want you to understand that I'm gonna do Kurt no harm okay ? You're always thinking I'm gonna kill him or something but I won't" Puck explained.

"Why do you call me to say that ?" Finn asked sharply.

"Because Kurt is really mad at me and I wanted to show you I'm not mean to him." Puck explained.

"But you've been mean to him in the past, why would you stop ?" Finn asked coldly.

"So have you, why did you stop ?" Puck asked.

"Because I'm about to become his brother Puck, to what I know you're not."

"Let's just say that I care about him okay ? I've seen what Karofsky did to him and I realized that he's a good guy who needs to be protected."

"That's what I do, he doesn't need you for that." Finn's tone was still cold.

"You've hurt him more than I have Finn and I'm not always telling him who he can or can't talk to."

"That's for his own good okay ?"

"What good was in telling him not to talk to Sam ?" Puck asked

"It was for Sam's own good okay ? I don't want to talk about that" Finn said sharply.

"Alright, see ya" Puck answered before hanging up.

"Thanks Puck" Kurt said, Puck hadn't seen him going out of the bathroom.

" I'm sorry Kurt, I really didn't mean to piss you off" Puck told him.

" I know but don't do it again okay ? Finn is too naive to joke about that with him."

" I won't. But did he really think I wanted to do a threesome with him ?" Puck asked laughing.

" I think he did" Kurt conceded smiling back.

"Let's watch a movie ?" Puck offered Kurt nodded. They watched Big Fish against Puck's will.

When he woke up in the morning Puck's back hurt. He had fallen asleep in front of the movie in a sitting position.

Kurt was sleeping next to him, his head on Puck's lap. He looked at the smaller boy sleeping and didn't have the heart to wake him up. He stayed there although his back hurt and waited for Kurt to wake up. The door opened and footsteps went down the stairs.

"What is that ?" Burt asked frowning.

"Hi Mr Hummel. Uh... We fell asleep in front of a movie yesterday night." Puck explained

"On your lap ?" Burt asked suspiciously.

" I guess it's comfortable..." Puck said. Burt looked at him severely.

"Okay, wake him up or you'll be late for school." Burt told him before heading back upstairs. Puck looked down at Kurt and told him softly.

"Hey sleeping beauty it's time to wake up." Kurt moved a little but didn't wake up. Puck shook gently the sleeping boy's shoulder. Kurt whimpered something. "Come on Kurt or we'll be late at school."

"mmm Don't wanna go to school" Kurt mumbled.

"We have to perform our song today come on I can't do it alone." He tried to convince Kurt.

"Yes you can."

"Not without standing up"

"Then stand up and let me sleep." He mumbled.

" I need my lap for that and it's actually taken." He explained.

"But you're comfortable" Kurt argued.

"You won't have time for your moisturizing routine if you don't get up now." Puck said smirking. Kurt suddenly sat up

"Oh my god I already forgot it yesterday night !" He said before heading to his vanity desk, after staring at his reflection in the mirror he added "You're a skin killer Noah Puckerman !". Puck chuckled as he stood up and went to the bathroom to have a shower.

When they were in the car on their way to school Kurt turned to Puck.

"We have to stay away from each other today for Finn not to suspect anything"

"Oh fuck Finn, if I wanna talk to you I do !" Puck replied annoyed.

"Puck please ! My dad and Carole will marry and if Finn tells Carole that he thinks we're boyfriends Carole will tell my dad and there's no way he thinks that !" Kurt explained.

The day went quite well for Kurt. He got slushied just once at lunch time but he had spare clothes in his locker so he was okay. He shared almost all his classes with Mercedes and they gossiped about the last few days since they had barely seen each other.

" I saw that Mr Schue had paired you up with Puck, that's not cool, he knows you two don't get along at all." Mercedes said during Geometry class. "Did he try to hurt you or something ?" She asked glaring at the mohawk head in the corner of the classroom.

"No he didn't, it was almost cool to work together, we have some common musical tastes." Kurt explained.

"Well he'd rather not hurting you ! I'll cut his face if he does." Mercedes threatened.

"Don't worry Mercedes, he won't, and anyway we'll perform our song today so it's okay."

"If you say so white boy..." She shot one last glare at Puck who sent it back to her this time. "He's creepy" She added.

Kurt laughed to himself, if only she knew that he had spent the night on his lap.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hi beloved readers ! I update this chapter earlier than usually since i have to look after two little demons today (yep holidays are over...) So i just hope you enjoyed this chapter !**

**Love you all (for real !)**

**Ant.**

**=D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

Kurt really appreciated Puck's company, they got along quite well, except when Puck acted like a child. But Kurt would never admit that he had found hilarious what his friend had said to Finn. And he had been more than grateful to Puck for calling Finn back. Puck was absolutely not the kind of guy who apologized.

And there was also the fact that Puck didn't mind at all walking half-naked on front of him. Kurt was almost sure he made it on purpose sometimes. He had had troubles when he was in the football team because the jocks were always thinking he looked at them while they showered. Truth was, Kurt wasn't attracted at all to beefy guys who had nothing in their brains. He had tried to explain it to them once but had ended up in a dumpster. These guys didn't want Kurt to check them out but didn't want to be rejected by him either. They really had nothing in their brains.

When they were walking to the choir room at the end of the day, Mercedes left him to take something in her locker. Kurt entered the choir room and sat at his usual place waiting for the others.

When everyone arrived, Mercedes sat next to him looking at him in a very weird way. Kurt wanted to inquired about what was going on but before he could open his mouth Mr Schue entered the room and started his usual speech.

"Okay guys, everyone's there so we can begin with the assignment I gave you." He said enthusiastically.

There were two groups to sing before Mr Schue gestured Kurt and Puck. "Puck, Kurt are you ready ?" They both nodded. "I hope you got along quite well for the love of music."

Puck rolled his eyes and they went in the middle of the room. Puck grabbed his guitar and sang the first verse since it was too acute for Kurt.

_She would never say where she came from_

_Yesterday don't matter If it's gone_

_While the sun is bright_

_or in the darkest night _

_no one knows_

_She comes and goes._

Then Kurt sang the chorus.

_Goodbye Ruby tuesday_

_Who could hang a name on you ?_

_When you change with every new day_

_Still I'm gonna miss you..._

_Don't question why she needs to be so free_

_She'll tell you it's the only way to be._

_She just can't be chained_

_to a life where nothing's gained_

_and nothing's lost_

_At such a cost._

_There's no time to lose I heard her say_

_Catch your dreams before they slip away._

_Dying all the time_

_Lose your dreams and you_

_Will lose your mind._

_Ain't life unkind ?_

_Goodbye Ruby tuesday _

_Who could hang a name on you_

_When you change with every new day_

_still I'm gonna miss you..._

They sang the last chorus together.

_Goodbye Ruby tuesday_

_who could hang a name on you_

_when you change with every new day_

_Still I'm gonna miss you..._

They smiled at each other as everyone applauded them. Mr Schue had opened wide eyes.

"Wow guys I'm impressed ! It was really good you seemed totally in the mood and you almost looked like friends ! Great job !"

"Thanks Mr Schue" They both answered. When they went back to sit down the bell rang.

" I need to talk to you" Mercedes told him suddenly.

"uh... Okay but we spent the whole day talking you know ?" Kurt reminded her as she dragged him by the arm into a corner of the parking lot. "What is it about Mercedes ?" Kurt asked worried.

"When I went back to my locker before Glee Finn talked to me." She began. Kurt sighed, he already knew what it was about. "He told me that he suspected there was something between you and Puck. I laughed at him of course but then he told me what happened yesterday night. I told him he should believe you if you said there was nothing between you two. But then I saw you sing that song and … There was something weird. Boo tell me I'm hallucinating please." Mercedes asked him.

"Mercedes you know Finn he's always naive and overreacting." Kurt explained.

" I know that Kurt but I'm not and I know how you used to act towards each other, and the way you sang _Ruby Tuesday_ it looked like you'd been best friends for years. If you tell me he's not your boyfriend I'll believe you but please tell me the truth."

"There's nothing between Puck and I Merceded trust me." Kurt answered half honestly because yes there was something but it was not love nor sex.

"But why did Puck say all those things ?" Mercedes asked curious.

"Because everyone's always thinking he's going to rip my head off as soon as he's got the opportunity and he's fed up with that. And I'm too by the way. We might not be friends but we get along well so stop worrying about that please." He asked his friend.

"Okay then..." She answered.

" I gotta go Cedes, I need to talk to my dad. Oh Mercedes, can you tell Finn that you believe me ? He asked you because he's not able to judge anything by himself so if you tell him what you think he'll agree." Kurt asked;

"No problem white boy, see you tomorrow." Kurt left towards Puck's truck when he was sure nobody was watching him. He quickly hopped into it.

"What did she want ?" Puck asked him. Kurt sighed.

"Finn talked to her... She wanted to know what it was really about. I convinced her that it was nothing and she'll tell Finn"

"And you still don't agree when I tell you he's an ass ?" Puck asked a bit slightly irritated.

"Okay he's an ass but now he will stop believe it." Puck smiled

"We were the best with our song huh ?" Puck asked.

"Of course we were !" Kurt answered smiling.

"High Five !" Puck said. They high-fived laughing. When they got home Burt was waiting for them in the living-room.

"Dad ? What are you doing here ?" Kurt asked.

" I'd like to talk to you boys." Burt said. They looked at each other and sat on the couch while Burt was sitting in an armchair facing them.

" I'd like Puck to sleep in the living room" Burt said bluntly.

"What ? Why ?" Kurt asked bewildered.

"Mr Hummel, I'm sorry but I think you misinterpreted what you saw this morning." Puck said.

"What are you talking about ? I can't understand anything !" Kurt said frustrated of being apart of the conversation.

"Your dad saw you sleeping on my lap this morning."Puck explained.

"And I really don't like it." Burt added severely.

"Dad it's not what you think ! We were just watching a movie and fell asleep that's all." Kurt defended them.

"And how am I supposed to know that ? All I know is that each time I enter your room you're either half naked or sleeping together."

"Dad ! We were totally dressed and Puck was even sitting !" Kurt said.

"And why did you go in your room that quickly yesterday night ? When Finn came back he looked weird as if he had seen something terrible." Burt stated.

"We left quickly because we don't really get along with Finn, and he came back up quickly because we were rehearsing for the song we were to perform today and didn't want to be interrupted." Kurt explained.

"How can I be sure you're not boyfriends or something like that ?" Burt asked.

"Oh please not again" Kurt said desperately.

"What's with him ?" Burt asked Puck.

"Well Finn thought the same as you and asked Kurt if it was true, he then told Mercedes who also asked Kurt. But if I may, Mr Hummel, Kurt and I are just good friends. We didn't really get along before what happened, but now we are friends. We are just friends, I swear, I'm very straight." Puck explained.

"You sound sincere, and I know the couch isn't really comfortable. I'll let you sleep in Kurt's room but I don't want to run into ambiguous situations from now on." Burt decided.

"No problem sir, thanks a lot" Puck said.

"Call me Burt I'm not that old." He told the young man.

"Thanks Dad" Kurt said.

"Oh Kurt by the way, I won't be able to go to the festival in Findlay with you next Saturday I have an important meeting." Burt said.

Kurt was really disappointed, it was a custom in the family. They had been going there since he was three and every year since then.

"What kind of festival is it ?" Puck asked.

"A yiddish festival with bands playing and everyone dancing, it's very nice to see." Burt explained.

"Yiddish like with Jewish songs ?" Puck asked as his eyes lightened.

"Yes that's it, Liz was very fond of this culture, she's the one who took us there. It's the first year we can't go. I'm really sorry son." Burt added when he saw the defeated face of his son.

" I know dad" Kurt answered sadly.

" I could take you to this festival !" Puck offered eagerly, " I love the Jewish music".

"Sounds like a deal to me" Said Burt "What d'you think of it Kurt ?" Kurt smiled happily.

" I'd be very happy !" He answered.

"Great ! We're gonna have fun !" Puck watched Burt frowning "But not too much of course." He quickly added.

"Now go do your homework I'll get dinner ready." Burt said.

"Uh... are you sure dad ?" Kurt asked uncertain.

"Yeah I'll do something easy like pastas" He answered. Kurt nodded and they headed downstairs.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey you ! So I was writing the next chapter of Taken Away and realized that I was not able to come to an end with it so I won't publish it tonight. So, as an apology, I'm giving you another chapter of Can't let you down today ! (The title of this fic sounds terribly lame but i couldn't find better...)**

**And thank you all for your reviews you're awesome, I don't answer to all reviews because sometime I just have no idea what to answer to you and I'm sorry about that.**

**Love you ALL !**

**Ant.**

**=D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

When they were in the room Puck turned to Kurt.

"You didn't tell me you loved Jewish culture !" He told him.

"There are so much things you don't know about me" Kurt answered.

" I know, you don't even wanna get naked in front of me !" Puck answered smirking.

"And you have no idea what you're missing." Kurt answered in a husky voice.

" I could maybe catch up with this right now" Puck answered getting closer to Kurt. Kurt stepped back.

"We really need to stop this if my dad sees us he will make you sleep in the living room before throwing you out." Kurt stated.

"You're such a prude Kurt !" Puck said. "So tell me about this festival." Puck asked eagerly.

"Well there are Yiddish bands on stage playing great music and people can either dance or just listen. I've attended Yiddish dance lessons for a few years to know the steps and dance with the others." Kurt explained. "That's where I got drunk for the first time" He added. "But my dad doesn't know and won't ever know" He looked menacingly at Puck.

"Wait, there's alcohol ?" Puck asked smiling. " I told you I'd teach you how to drink, that's the perfect occasion !"

" I don't know Puck, getting drunk this far from home, I wouldn't feel safe." Kurt said uncertain.

"Hey you'll be with me don't worry I already protected you remember ?"

"We'll see okay ?" Kurt answered. "Let's do our homework for now."

* * *

><p>"Your dad is so great to lend us his car for the weekend !" Puck said as they were driving off Kurt's street.<p>

"He did it more because he wasn't sure we could get to Findlay alive with your old truck." Kurt explained.

Puck frowned, he loved his truck, it was the only car he had ever had. Even if it was hard to start the ignition, didn't mean it deserved to be destroyed.

"My truck is great ! It's old technology made to last." He explained.

"Sure." Kurt stated. "Do you think you'll be able to dance with the few steps I taught you ?" Kurt asked. They had spent the previous night rehearsing to be able to dance during the festival.

" I don't know we'll see." Puck yawned. It was 8 in the morning and he was absolutely not used to waking up this early during weekends. "D'you mind if I sleep a little ?"

"No problem I'll listen to my ipod." He said. It was a 31 miles ride so Puck decided to sleep to be in great physical form for the whole day.

When he opened his eyes again Kurt was parking the car in a huge parking lot. They could hear the music from inside the car.

"There's more than one scene isn't there ?" Puck asked. He expected a little festival not that kind of big festival.

"There are two big scenes with big screens on each side of them." Kurt told him smiling.

"We're gonna have so much fun !" Puck said eagerly.

"Why haven't you been there before ?" Kurt asked " I mean, your family's Jewish so I imagined that..."

"My mother isn't so proud of her origins and didn't teach us anything about it." Puck explained.

" I see … Well it's time to catch up then !" Kurt said before hopping outside the car. Puck followed him and they walked towards the origin of the sound. They walked on a little road with other people walking in the same direction. They were all dressed in a weird way but it was really cool to see all those people together and not rejected.

They entered a huge field and could see the scenes. There already were like a thousand people gathered between the two scenes. Puck smiled widely at the sight. He had never been to a festival before. In fact he had never left Lima. So this was brand new for him and he felt excited like a child.

"You're in the right mood for the place" Kurt told him smiling too.

"I've never seen something like that it's totally cool !" Puck explained. They walked to the scenes and Puck opened wide eyes. "This is my favorite band !" He screamed to Kurt to cover the sound of music. Kurt smiled widely at him.

They were crushed by the crowd and it felt amazing. At one point, the crowd split up and some people went in the middle.

He felt Kurt go away and saw him making his way towards the dancers. He walked closer to watch him dance as the song began. It was a slow pace dance but the steps didn't look easy, it was none of the ones Kurt had taught him the night before. The boy was undoubtedly the youngest dancer of the group. And also the best. Puck watched him with pride as he saw Kurt moving gracefully on the music. It was amazing how easy it seemed easy to him. People danced with each other, taking each other's arm by the elbow in rhythm. It was really nice to see and Puck wish he knew the steps to dance with them.

When the song ended Kurt made his way back to Puck smiling like mad.

"That was amazing !" Puck told him

"Thanks" Kurt answered "This is one of the first choreography I learned, it took me a while to get it but my mother helped me a lot."

"Kurt ?" It was Rachel's voice, they turned their heads to see Rachel walking towards them a wide smile on her face. She was followed by two men, one little and black, the other was Kurt's size, white and wore glasses. Puck assumed they were her old men. "Puck ?" She said as she saw him.

"Hi Rachel" They both greeted her.

"Are you there like together ?" She asked curiously.

"Yep, Kurt told me about this festival and he was about to come by himself so we went together." Puck explained honestly.

"That's cool ! I'm here every year with my dads" Rachel explained.

" I come here every year too" Kurt said.

Even if he didn't really like Rachel Puck was glad to see her here. She was dressed in the same weird way as the people he had seen earlier and it suited her perfectly.

"Want to dance ?" Kurt offered her she nodded "Puck you can come too it's an easy dance."

But Puck didn't really feel like dancing, he'd rather watch him... no, them dance. He shook his head quickly.

As they went back to the center of the crowd Puck watched them beginning the dance. Puck was like fascinated by the way Kurt danced. He was more gracious than all the girls and performed every movement fully and perfectly. Puck smiled as he watched him.

"Are you his boyfriend ?" Puck turned his head to see Rachel's black dad next to him.

"Oh uh... No I'm not, I'm just his friend." Puck answered quickly. Rachel's dad smiled.

"You must be really good friends to look at him with such affection" Puck was a little bit annoyed for being interrupted as he watched Kurt dancing. And he absolutely hated talking about feelings most of all with Rachel's old man.

"Yes we're good friends" Puck said smiling politely before turning back to the dancing group. They soon finished their dance and came back towards them.

"You really should have come it was amazing !" Kurt told him.

" I saw that" Puck smiled at him. Rachel watched them with a knowing look.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: To be honest, I have no idea if these kinds oof festival exist in the US, I went to a very little one in France and it was really nice, so I thought it would please Puck since he's a very proud Jew.**

**I hope you liked this chapter !**

**Love you all !**

**Ant.**

**=D**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:**

"Dads, this is Kurt my gay friend. He's been through hard time at school these last few months." Rachel introduced them.

They shook Kurt's hand and started talking as Rachel quickly grabbed Puck's arm and dragged him next to the scene where there was almost no one.

"What are you doing ?" Puck asked her annoyed.

" I knew it !" She said proudly " I knew there was something off with you the last few days !"

"What the hell are you talking about ?" Puck asked getting more and more bored.

"You should tell him, you know, he likes you too." Rachel simply said. Puck looked at her with an annoyed face but froze inside.

"Berry just talk or let me go I'm getting bored." He told her.

"Well it's pretty obvious that you have feelings for Kurt and it clearly isn't hatred like before"

"Oh please I've never had feeling for anyone, I won't start today !" He told her.

"You've not bullied any kid the last two weeks, you've been nice to everybody except to Karofsky to whom you gave hell. If you add this to the fact that you perfectly sang Ruby Tuesday together and that you were almost drooling over Kurt dancing..."

" I wasn't !" Puck shouted offended.

"Look Puck I don't want to bother you, just so you know, he likes you too." She ended before joining the others.

Puck looked at her angrily. What the fuck did she know about his feeling ? And why the hell did she tell him all that ? Puck wondered if Kurt really liked him. Rachel had always been good at reading people's minds. She knew how everything worked but just for the others, for her on the other side she really sucked.

She had already joined the others and was watching him expectantly. He reluctantly walked towards them.

"What were you two talking about ?" Kurt asked suspiciously.

" I was just telling him that he should fight more to get more solos because he has an amazing voice."Rachel answered simply.

"To what I answered that maybe I'll try but I don't really feel ready to go in the front of the stage." He added. Rachel smiled at him and turned toward her dads.

"Don't you feel like going toward the other stage ? I love the band that's playing." Her old men nodded. "See you at school guys, have fun today." She waved them goodbye and left with her dads behind her.

" I was pleased to see her for once" Kurt said "She dances very well, she should dance more at glee club."

"She's too busy singing every single solo." Puck answered. Kurt smiled at him and nodded.

The day went by really pleasantly. They saw Rachel two more times and she always looked at Puck expectantly, which earned her a few death glares.

Around five they told the boys they were leaving and went away towards the parking lot. Puck and Kurt listened to the music a few hours more and Kurt danced a lot throughout the afternoon with Puck watching him. When he came back after the fifth dance Puck asked him.

"What about drinking a little now ? We sleep here so we're being responsible." Kurt nodded and grabbed Puck's arm to lead him to the bar. Puck felt something weird in his stomach as Kurt didn't let go of his arm.

When they reached the bar Kurt ordered something that Puck didn't hear. "Hey I thought I was the one teaching you how to drink !" Puck told his friend.

" I'm gonna show you what my first drinking was like." Kurt explained.

They were given two little glasses of a brown looking liquor. Kurt drank it in one sip and eye-challenged Puck to do the same. Yet there was far more alcohol in the drink than he had expected and he coughed at the burn in his throat. Kurt burst out laughing and Puck glared at him. He ordered two more drinks and handed one to Kurt while he drank his own without coughing at all. They both drank four more drinks.

"What about dancing now ?" Kurt asked.

"I don't really feel like dancing but I'll watch you dance" Puck answered.

"But you didn't dance at all ! You're no fun" Kurt pouted, he was clearly beginning to be drunk.

" I don't wanna dance in front of everyone." Puck explained honestly. "But if you want I'll make you a private dance at home" He said in a husky voice raising both eyebrows. Kurt laughed again.

" I won't forget about this promise" He told him before going back in the middle of the crowd to dance. When the music ended he quickly went back to Puck.

" I almost forgot ! There's always a party behind this stage ! It's huge and it's really really great !" Kurt told him before grabbing his arm to drag him behind the stage.

From where they were they could see a fire farther and a lot of people dancing around. They went closer to see a rock band playing on a little stage. Kurt increased their pace to get to the party the quicker. The smaller boy directly went in the middle of the crowd to dance on a song that sounded like _God Save the Queen_ from the Sex Pistols. Puck was stunned. He had already seen Kurt drunk, sure. But this was higher than all he had ever imagined. Kurt was dancing in a rather sexy way on a Sex Pistols music, that was totally awesome.

Puck stayed on the edge of the crowd, he was not drunk enough to dance like that. He hated dancing in front of other people, except at glee club of course, but it was not the same. Kurt went back to him a few minutes later.

"If you don't come to dance right now, you'll owe me two private dances" He warned.

" I'm sure you'd prefer two private dances" Puck told him. Kurt thought about it a few seconds.

"You're right, but if they're not worth it you'll do more !" He said pointing his index on Puck's nose.

"Deal !" Puck answered.

Kurt went back dancing in the middle of the other young people. The crowd looked bigger and everyone was against the others. Puck smiled as he saw Kurt dancing in the same sexy way.

Then however, he couldn't see Kurt anymore since a guy had stepped in front of the smaller boy. When he saw Kurt's hand around the other guy's waist his blood froze. They were holding each other by the waist and Kurt still danced in the same sexy way. The guy was looking at Kurt with hungry eyes. Puck could not take it any longer, he walked into the crowd and made his way towards Kurt.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey guys ! Another chapter for today. Yes I know I'm being too much generous (and modest.). Truth is, I'm alone at home, bored as hell and it's too hot to even sleep... So I'm trying to keep myself busy.**

**Don't hesitate and review it makes me happy during those very much lonely days.**

**Love you all very very much !**

**Ant.**

**=D**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13:**

"Oh you came to dance ?" Kurt asked smiling as Puck approached him. The other boy didn't release his hold on Kurt's waist.

"You know him ?" Puck asked in Kurt's ear. Kurt shook his head.

"He's cute huh ?" Puck grabbed Kurt's hand and dragged him outside of the crowd.

"What the hell Puck ?" Kurt asked pissed off.

" I'm protecting you" Puck answered.

"Protecting me from what ? I was having fun !"

"Protecting you from yourself, you're drunk and you can't dance with anyone like you did !" Puck told him angry.

" I can do whatever I want you're not my damn father !" Kurt shouted at him before stepping towards the dancing crowd again. Puck grabbed his arm again.

"Please Kurt don't go back there it will do you no good !" Puck was almost begging him but he absolutely hated the idea of Kurt dancing like this in front of all these people.

" I go if I want to ! Take off my arm ! I want to go dancing !" A few people were now watching them as they yelled towards each other.

"You can't go back dancing like you did with people you don't even know !"

"Are you calling me a slut ? Coz from what I gather you're the one having sex with girls without even knowing their names !" There was venom in Kurt' voice, it hurt Puck more than it should have.

"Girls won't ever hurt me but boys can hurt you easily Kurt !"

"Now you're calling me weak ! You know what ? Fuck you Puck !" Kurt said before heading towards the darkness. Puck tried to follow him.

"Kurt where are you going ?" Puck shouted at his friend.

"None of your business Noah !" Kurt yelled back before disappearing in the darkness. The mention of his first name hurt Puck even more.

"Kurt !" Puck called out but there was no answer. He ran towards the direction where Kurt had disappeared but the darkness was too deep to see anything. He was about to give up and take his mobile out when he heard a little sob coming from farther in the dark.

"Kurt ?" Puck asked softly.

"Go away" Kurt said in a weak voice. Puck followed the origin of the voice to find Kurt sitting on the grass his knees against his chest. He sat next to him.

"Kurt I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you." Puck apologized.

"But you did." Kurt answered and it broke Puck's heart. "You just... you can't understand." Kurt was sobbing and Puck could hear that he was clearly still drunk.

"Then explain to me"

"It's not as... as easy for me as it is for you" Kurt began.

"What do you mean ?" Puck asked when Kurt didn't add anything.

" I mean... You know... You see a girl you want, you tell her so and then... hop ! It's done ! But me, I just can't do that... I'd be beaten up. It's very unusual for me to have a guy attracted to me... and the guy I was dancing with... he clearly was and you... you came and spoiled everything." Kurt was crying hard and Puck knew that it wasn't just because of what just happened.

" I'm sorry Kurt I didn't know all of that." Puck said softly.

"But you could've guessed, have you even once seen me with a guy ? Boys at school don't even dare touching me by fear of catching the gay or something like that."

" I do." Puck told him honestly.

"What ?"

" I dare touching you, I have no problem with hugging you and getting naked in front of you"

" You're one out of a thousand then." Kurt said sniffling. "And that's not the same the guy I danced with he … he wasn't interested in me as a friend..."

"You're right he was interested in fucking you" Puck said wincing at the memory of the way the boy looked at Kurt.

"Why d'you say that ?" Kurt asked crying more.

"Because it's the truth and you deserve much better than that." Puck explained softly.

"But maybe I won't ever find much better than that … He was the first man in my whole life who looked at me with something else in his eyes than disgust or hatred."

"Lust isn't much better Kurt. You're a really great guy and you deserve someone to look at you with affection, not just interest."

"Don't you think that if I really deserved it I'd already have met someone ?" Kurt asked in a desperate tone.

"It's not that easy. You said that for me it was easy but all the girls I bang I don't want them I just use them as they use me." Kurt opened wide eyes at the revelation.

"Then what do you want ? I mean, I'm a romantic I'm looking for true love and everything but you ? You're not really the kind of guy who want these things." Kurt explained.

" I'm not sure what I want" Puck answered quickly. "Let's go to the car ?" He asked.

" I want to stay here a bit longer, I love this place."

"No problem." Puck answered before lying on the grass. Kurt did the same.

" I definitely don't handle alcohol do I ?" Kurt said.

"Ah ah ! No you definitely don't !" Puck answered laughing. "But I said I'd teach you and I will."

"You still owe me two dances you know ?" Kurt reminded him.

" I really have no idea what you're talking about" Puck answered innocently.

" I think you do and I'll have my dances, if you try to escape they will turn into lap dance !" Kurt teased.

"Alright you'll have your dances once we're home I promise." Puck said.

" I really like to be your friend Puck" Kurt said suddenly.

"Who says you're my friend ?" Puck asked looking at Kurt.

"Oh uh I ...-"

"Friend would put at the same level Finn was last year. You're more like my best friend or something like that" Puck smiled at him.

"Thanks Puck."

"You're welcome Princess."

"Princess ?" Kurt said raising an eyebrow.

"Yep, I saved you twice, that makes you the princess I need to protect. I owe you that." Kurt smiled but didn't add anything. Puck slipped his arm under Kurt's head to reach his left shoulder and pulled the smaller boy closer to him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: First of all, thanks for all the reviews I got after last chapter, I woke up to many mails for reviews and it felt amazing !**

**I love you all very much !**

**Keep on reviewing (I hate to beg but it feels really good.)**

**Ant.**

**=D**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14:**

When he awoke, Puck didn't feel Kurt's body against his. He sat up quickly and looked around to find Rachel sitting next to him.

"Hey, you finally woke up !" She said smiling. Puck didn't understand anything.

"What are you doing here ? Where's Kurt ?" He asked, fearing Kurt to have joined the other guy after he fell asleep.

" I'm here because my dads and I are part of the organization and we always come back to help put everything away." She explained "And Kurt's just gone to grab some bagels for us."Puck sighed in relief. "Did you do what I advised you to ?" She asked smiling.

"No I didn't and it's none of your business." He said annoyed by the fact that she seemed to know long about him.

"Take a look at this" She said, taking her mobile out of her pocket. She seemed to be looking for something "There." She handed him her mobile.

On the screen was a picture of Kurt and Puck sleeping. Kurt seemed to have moved during the night since his head was against Puck's chest. Puck's arm was still around Kurt's shoulder.

"Cute isn't it ? I found you two in this position this morning" Puck smiled at the sight of the picture.

"Uh... What will you do with the picture ?" Puck asked afraid that she could spread it around the school.

"Oh it's your mobile I found it on the floor this morning" She informed him.

"Oh great, thanks Rachel." Kurt went back at this moment with pastries in his hands.

"Hey you finally woke up !" Kurt smiled at Puck.

"Hey Princess !" He smiled back. Kurt shot a glance at Rachel but she was only smiling.

" I got pastries for us all."

"Great I'm starving" Rachel said.

Kurt gave each one a bagel and they ate their breakfast talking about the festival. Rachel told them that her old men were part of the organization since she was 8 and that they decided of the program along with the direction crew. They talked for an hour before Kurt finally decided it was time to go home.

"See you tomorrow at school Rachel" Kurt told her.

"See you tomorrow guys" She waved them goodbye and winked at Puck. He shot her a death glare and they headed to the parking lot. When they were sitting into Burt's car Kurt turned to face Puck.

"What was this all about ?" He asked him suspiciously. Puck was lost.

"Uh... What ?"He asked.

"You and Rachel. I never saw you talking that much since you were dating. Even back then I'm not sure you really talked together." Kurt explained. "Please don't tell me you want to be with her again. I don't mean to tell you what you can or can't do but it was rather pathetic when you were together." Puck blinked.

" I don't want to be with her ! I barely can stand her."Puck answered. Kurt sighed in relief.

"Then what was it about ? You were really secretive it was weird."

"She told you she advised me to do more solos in glee" Puck lied.

" I don't believe Rachel would say that to anyone." Kurt answered.

"Yes she did, because you know with all the mess with Finn and Quinn she'd rather sing with someone else than him."

"That makes sense." Kurt approved "And she's right, you really should sing more solos your voice is great." Kurt said.

" I'll think about it." Puck answered. They stayed silent for a few minutes. It was a comfortable silence, not an uneasy one when you don't know if you should tell something or not.

" I really didn't mean to ruin your fun yesterday night." Puck said.

" I know and I'm glad you did what you did, I'd have regretted it otherwise." Kurt answered and Puck felt a weight leaving his stomach.

"And I never meant to call you a slut. You're the last person on earth I'd think that of. Even Rachel is a bigger slut than you." Puck explained.

" I know and I'm sorry for what I said to you about the girls you have sex with, it was unfair, you just wanted to protect me and I insulted you." Kurt apologized.

"It's true, there's a reason why some people call me a man-whore."

" I know it's not what you are Puck, you're a lot of things but not a man-whore." Puck smiled.

"Hey you remember what happened yesterday night ! That's a great improvement considering how much drunk you were !" Puck exclaimed.

"You're right ! I just need to learn to behave while drunk and I'll be a good drunk." Kurt stated, they both laughed.

"There's a long improvement job to do about that but I 'm sure we can achieve it."

"Dammit !" Kurt shouted before fumbling in his pocket.

"What ?" Puck inquired.

"We forgot to tell Rachel not to tell Finn that she saw us together ! In the position she found us in Finn would automatically go back to thinking we're together !" Kurt looked panicked "Shit ! I think I left my mobile in my bag, give me yours." He ordered.

"You're driving Kurt I'll call her" Puck said grabbing his mobile. Kurt took it from his hands.

"No I'll do it." He unlocked it and gaped.

"What ? Is it broken ?"

"What is that ?" Kurt asked handing him the phone. The screen was all taken by the picture of them sleeping on the grass.

"Shit ! She set it as wallpaper !" Puck groaned.

"What ?"

"Rachel. That's how she found us this morning, she took my mobile on the floor to take a picture of us sleeping." Puck explained.

"Oh she's gonna tell everybody !" Kurt panicked, he dialed her number and called.

"Rachel ?" Kurt asked. Puck couldn't hear the answer. " I need to ask you a favor, could you please don't tell anyone you saw Puck and I at the festival ?" Kurt waited for an answer. "Thank you very much, we don't want some stupid rumors to go through McKinley tomorrow." Kurt explained, Puck winced at the word "stupid". Was it that stupid of an idea ? "Thanks Rachel see you tomorrow." Kurt ended the call. "She won't tell anyone." He said sighing. Puck nodded. Kurt gave a look at the phone screen. "We're cute" He said.

"We're lovely" Puck answered smiling. " I think I'll leave it as wallpaper." Puck smirked.

"No way ! I don't want you to see this cute picture every time you're about to sext Santana !" Puck burst out laughing, the boy had so weird ideas sometimes.

"Don't worry about that I don't sext her anymore she's been too much of a bitch. And I don't sext any other chick." Puck sighed "I miss sexting... Can I sext you ?" He teased looking at Kurt with his most charming smile. Kurt frowned as if thinking about the question. He turned to Puck with the same charming smile the mohawk boy gave him.

" I think that it would be..." His facial expression changed "gross and stupid, there's no way you're sexting me." He answered severely.

"But sexting is fun !" Puck said pouting.

"It's not fun ! It just shows that except sex, there's nothing you're interested in !" Kurt told him.

Puck felt taken aback, that's what everyone thought of him, he knew it, but he really thought that Kurt knew him better.

"That's not true ! I'm interested in tons of other things !" He said offended.

"Like what ?" Kurt asked raising an eyebrow.

"Like annoying you for the most part, and trying to see you naked." Puck said smirking. Kurt frowned.

"You know there's a phase in childhood when children are fascinated by naked bodies, I think you're stuck there." Kurt answered in a serious tone.

" I'm not interested in naked bodies, I'm only interested in yours, does that make me more of a child ?" Puck asked in a husky tone.

"That makes you an insane perv." Kurt answered grinning.

"Maybe, but a hot insane perv !" Puck said watching Kurt expectantly. When the smaller boy blushed Puck had won. "Ah ! Got you !" He said triumphantly.

" I didn't say anything" Kurt answered frowning.

"But your flawless skin said it for you Princess." Puck answered. Kurt frowned even more.

"That's not fair ! You never blush ! You can't use it against me !" Kurt pouted. Puck burst out laughing.

" I blush but in really rare occasion. I might have blushed twice in my life or something like that." Puck said honestly.

"Oh ! So there's still a chance for me to make you blush ?" Kurt said like he had accepted a challenge.

"You can try if you have time to waste" Puck told him. He knew the boy had the power to make him blush but wasn't very fond of the idea of being weak in front of Kurt.

"Oh don't worry about that, I have so much time to lose !" Kurt answered.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hi guys ! I'm really sorry for the late update I've been busy (organizing a party, etc...) my house is still a huge mess by the way.**

**I hope you liked this chapter ! important events are coming soon.**

**I love you all !**

**Ant.**

**=D**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15:**

They finally got home and when they entered the door Burt was waiting for them in the living room.

"Hey boys !" He smiled at them.

"Hey dad !" Kurt said kissing his dad on the cheek.

"Hi Burt" Puck said politely.

"So how was it ?" He inquired.

"It was great ! We even saw Rachel and her dads they were cool." Kurt told him.

" I'm glad you enjoyed it, I felt really bad not being able to come with you." Burt apologized.

"That's okay we had fun" Kurt explained. " I think we should rest a little and have a shower because the night was short." Kurt added.

"How come the night was short ?" Burt asked frowning and looking from one to the other.

"It's not what you think dad we just stayed at the scenes late so we're tired now." Puck nodded behind him.

"Okay then, go to your room." Burt told them.

They headed downstairs and Puck automatically fell on the couch and took his shoes off. He watched Kurt entering the bathroom before closing his eyes. He had no idea what was happening to him. He usually had sex with at least two cheerios in a week, but he didn't feel like since a week and a half. It's not like they didn't want him, they all wanted the stud he was.

He thought of what Rachel had told him, he knew he liked Kurt, of course he did, the boy was much cooler than he thought he was. But then he thought of the feeling he had had when he had seen Kurt dancing with the other jerk. He had taken him away to protect him but there was something else. Something in his stomach that churned in a very bad way. And he had felt it again when Kurt was yelling at him and tried to go back dancing. He had never felt this for Santana or Quinn, or none of the cheerios. It was just Kurt. The boy who had helped him when he was very much alone. The boy he had insulted in the worst way ever but who had forgiven him. The boy who had taken him out of Lima for the first time in his life. He had discovered another side of Kurt since he lived with him, a side that no one else knew because no one else was brave enough to get close to him. The side of him that made husky jokes without blushing, the side of him that revealed his loneliness concerning being the only gay guy out of the closet in a small town. Puck felt terrible when he thought of all the bad things he had done to him. He had made his hell worse, not only was Kurt terribly lonely because there had never been someone like him in town, but also was he thrown into dumpsters and shoved into lockers everyday. And he was still proud and stronger than any other guy Puck knew. Kurt deserved so much to be happy and to have someone who cared for him. Puck thought of the picture Rachel had taken and smiled because, really, they rocked together.

There was a voice. It was more a whisper than a voice in fact. It was in his ear and very pleasant. Puck tried to focus on the words said but it was really hard. He understood a word out of three.

"Like... sleep...nice" Was all he could gather and it made no sense. He opened his eyes to find Kurt kneeling next to him whispering in his ear. He wondered if it was a dream.

"What ?" He asked for the smaller boy to repeat.

" I said that I really love watching you sleeping because you look very hot." So it was a dream.

"Thank you" He answered smiling.

"It makes me want to do things you have no idea" Kurt continued. Puck smiled even more.

"What kind of things ?" He asked curious. When Kurt brushed his chest with his hand Puck realized it was not a dream. The Kurt in front of him was very much real and was touching him.

"Things like that" Kurt whispered brushing his chest downward. Puck was aroused but didn't show it, he really didn't understand what was going on. "It makes me want to jump on you and do things you've always dreamed of." Kurt talked in a husky voice. Then reality sank to Puck.

"You're trying to make me blush ?" He asked in a serious tone of voice.

"Yep, and you're about to." Kurt still whispered. Puck felt betrayed.

"Stop it" He told Kurt angrily before going to the bathroom. He slammed the door and locked it.

Kurt watched as Puck stormed into the bathroom. He didn't understand anything, at first Puck seemed to play the game along with Kurt but one second later he was angry and went away. Kurt only did that to make him blush like he had said he would do. They'd always been playing this game since they lived together and Puck seemed to find it funny, he was the one starting it most of the time.

Maybe he was the only one who was allowed to start it. Maybe Kurt couldn't because he was the gay one and it was different. Suddenly Kurt realized what he had just done. He had just molested Puck. Puck, his friend who even called him his best friend the night before. And he just ruined everything for a damn game. There were tears in Kurt's eyes when he realized what he'd jut done. He sat on the floor, knees against his chest and crossed his arms on his knees to bury his head in it.

When he went outside the bathroom Puck found a crying Kurt on the floor.

"Hey, why are you crying ?" Puck asked softly. He sat down next to Kurt and put his arm around his shoulders to comfort him. Kurt moved aside and removed Puck's arm from his shoulders. Puck's heart broke, Kurt had understood what was going on in his head and was rejecting him.

"Stay away from me, I'm just a perv molester." He said crying. Puck didn't understand anything at all.

"What the hell are you talking about ?"

" I just molested you and I'm sorry, I … I swear it was just a game like the other times I never wanted to force you into anything." Kurt explained.

"You never molested me why would you think that ?" Puck asked. Kurt looked at him with wide eyes.

"But you just... You stormed away after I ..." Kurt tried to explain but he was crying hard, he must be feeling really wretched, he deserved an explanation for why Puck had stormed away. But how to explain him that he had left because Kurt had given him a fuckin' hard-on ?

"Kurt I ..." He sighed before explaining "You remember yesterday night when you asked me what I wanted if I didn't want the chicks I bang ?" He began. Kurt nodded. " I told you that I didn't know. In fact I think I do but it's weird that's why I didn't tell you." He felt angst growing inside of him as he got closer to admit it.

"What is it then ?" Kurt asked sniffling.

Puck didn't know whether to look at the boy in the eyes or looking at the floor. He opted for the floor, this way he wouldn't see the disgust in Kurt's eyes.

"It's you, Kurt." Kurt didn't say anything first and Puck didn't dare to look at him. When the silence was too hard to hold on he continued. " I'm sorry okay, I know it's not cool from me after you welcomed me to your place. I shouldn't have told you that, I feel terrible." Puck would've liked the ground to swallow him but it didn't seem hungry.

" I'm glad you told me and I don't see why you should feel terrible." Kurt stated. Puck saw from the corner of his eye that Kurt was looking at him but he still couldn't look at him in the eyes.

" I feel terrible because I'm straight and I know you don't want me. I feel terrible because we were good friends and I just spoiled everything. Finally I feel terrible because I won't be able to keep on living here after telling you that." Puck said standing up. But as he made a move to walk away Kurt caught his hand.

"Don't leave Puck, sit down. Please" He added when Puck hesitated. He sat down again and finally looked at Kurt. " I really like you Puck and I'm really glad you told me all that-"

"But you don't feel the same do you ?" Puck cut him off knowing what he was about to say.

"It's not that I don't feel the same it's just that, after the whole Finn fiasco I managed to ignore the feelings I could have for straight guys." Kurt explained.

"The difference between you and I is that I just can't ignore what I feel for you when I'm around you." Puck stated before standing up and climbing the basement stairs to go out of the house.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16:**

Kurt was still sitting on the floor paralyzed by what he just heard. He never dared to imagine that Puck could have feelings for him. To what he knew Puck had never had feelings for anyone. Kurt liked Puck, like very much, but he had resolved not to grow feelings for straight guys again. He had suffered too much because of it in the past.

He knew he had feelings for Puck, of course he had, he was the closest thing he had ever had from a boyfriend in his whole life. But he had never admitted it to himself because he knew how stupid he could be when he had a crush. But that was different, Puck had feelings for him. True, he was confused but everyone would be in his situation.

He turned and found Puck's phone on the couch. It might have fallen from his pocket when he had fallen asleep. Now there was no way to contact him. He took it and pressed a key to see the picture of them sleeping on the screen. Kurt couldn't do but being sad in front of it. He had hurt Puck, the guy was already confused and he had hurt him. He wandered in the phone, looking for nothing in particular. He decided to check if Puck had told the truth about not sexting anyone anymore. He went into his texts to find some from Santana but there were no answers, he just kept on ignoring her. He found one text from Rachel, he opened it.

_I don't mean to harass you but you really should make a move on him._

Kurt opened wide eyes, so Rachel knew about it ? That's what they were talking about at the festival. He pressed call.

"Puck ?" Rachel asked one second later.

"It's Kurt"

"Kurt are you alright ?" She asked.

"Yeah uh no, I don't know. Puck told me how he felt about me and I … he left and I have no idea where he is." Kurt explained, this whole situation made him more than sad.

"He left ? Why ?" She inquired.

"Because of me. I told him that I always tried to ignore the feelings I had for straight guys and he told me he could not ignore his feelings for me. And now he's gone and I have no clue where he is and he forgot his phone."

"Oh Kurt I'm so sorry, he really cares about you. Why don't you go to his house ? He might have just come back home." She assumed.

"No he hasn't, he's been thrown out, he lives in my house now and now he's gone." Kurt was panicking.

"Why has he been thrown out ?" Rachel asked shocked.

"Because after Tina's party I was too drunk to go back home so he drove me to his house and let me sleep in his bed, his mother saw me, assumed he was gay and threw him out. I found him in a park at night time and... I gotta go Rachel." He said before quickly hanging up.

He stood up and ran up the stairs. He quickly made his way to the door and opened it. He sighed in relief when he saw Puck's truck in front of the house. He walked all the park and went to the swings. Puck was sitting there on the floor, at the very same place he had been sitting when Kurt had found him crying.

Kurt sat next to him but didn't say anything. They stayed there in silence. After a while Kurt said.

"Rachel knows."

"She guessed." Puck answered. "But she was wrong because she told me you liked me too." His voice was weak and Kurt could feel the hurt in it.

"She was right Puck I do like you." Kurt answered honestly.

"Not the same way I do." Kurt remained silent before answering.

"You have no idea how many hours I spent trying to persuade myself I had no feelings for you." Puck turned to face him.

"Why ? I didn't try to fight my feelings for you" Puck told him.

"It's not the same Puck, you know what I've been through with Finn. I don't want to go through it again." Kurt tried to explain.

"But I'm fucking not like Finn ! I thought you knew it by now !" Puck exclaimed offended. " I proved it to you, I walk naked on you, I hug you, I even made Finn believe we have sex. And despite all of this you still think I'm like him ?"

" I don't Puck, of course I know you're totally different and much better than him."

"Have you succeeded ?" Puck asked.

"In what ?"

"Convincing yourself you have no feelings for me."

"It's not just about me" Kurt answered vaguely.

"Yeah ? So who is it about ? Coz' to what I gather I've been clear about my own feelings and you're the one who doesn't answer my question."

"We've really known each other for two weeks Puck"

"Kurt, you gave me a fucking hard-on when you whispered in my ear !" Kurt blushed but Puck didn't laugh at it this time. "Why don't you fuckin' answer once for all ? I swear I'll leave you alone if you say you don't want me." Puck said, and it broke Kurt's heart.

" I just... I've never been in a relationship before..."

"Neither have I" Puck answered.

Burt was working on getting dinner ready when someone knocked at the door. He dried his hands with a towel before heading to the door. There was a little woman waiting behind.

"Hello" Burt said.

" I'm Mrs Puckerman I come to see my son" It was almost an order and Burt didn't like it at all.

"He's not there and even if he were I wouldn't let you talk to him." He answered sharply.

"You can't prevent me from talking to my son I have all rights on him." She said coldly.

"You lost all your rights when you threw him out !" Burt shouted.

"I threw him out because your son turned him into a freak ! I demand to see my son now and he'll come back home with me !" She looked totally crazy.

"There's no way I'm letting him go anywhere with you, he's staying here." Burt decided.

"You know what ? First time I saw your son in my son's bed I knew there was something wrong with this family of yours ! You raised him to be proud of being a freak what kind of education is this ?" Burt was outraged, he had no idea what she was talking about when she talked about Kurt in Puck's bed but no one was allowed to question the education he gave his son.

"My son is perfect as he is and so is Noah, I won't allow you to try to pervert their minds with sick homophobic ideas. Now leave my house immediately and don't ever try to come back."

"My ideas are not that sick since even you proud son cried like a baby when I told him what I thought of him." She stated with venom in her voice. Burt clenched his fists, he knew there was no way he would beat up a woman but she was more like a monster to him.

Before he could make up his mind she turned on her heels and walked away. Burt watched her walk away and closed the door before sitting on the couch. Puck had never said anything about his mother except that she had thrown him out, he had never imagined she could be that cruel. And there were all those things she had said about Kurt, Kurt sleeping in Puck's bed, Kurt crying as she insulted him.

**TBC...**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17:**

Puck was fed up with all of this. He had never thought it would be this hard to be with someone you really like. He was still sitting in the park with Kurt and was still waiting for an answer and it seemed to take like forever for Kurt to answer. Finally Kurt turned his head to face him but before he could say anything his phone rang. Kurt took it from his pocket.

"It's my dad" He said, Puck nodded and Kurt took the call. Burt said something and Kurt opened wide eyes. "What ? Okay, we'll be there in 5 min dad" Kurt answered before hanging up. " I don't know what happened but my dad wants to talk to us now, he sounded pretty shaken." Kurt looked really worried.

"Let's go then" Puck sighed. He hadn't had his answer and knew he wouldn't have it before the end of the conversation with Burt.

" I'm sorry Puck I-"

"It's okay we'll talk later" He reassured Kurt. They walked the way home in silence, each one lost in his own thoughts. When they got home they opened the door to find Burt waiting for them sitting in his armchair.

"What's going on dad ?" Kurt asked worried. Burt looked at Puck and said

"Your mother came here." Puck froze.

"What ?" Kurt asked.

"She wanted to take Puck back home but I told her there was no way I let you go back there with her." He said, his tone was determined. " I'm sorry to tell you that but she's a horrible woman"

" I agree with you Burt and thank you really much for what you did." Puck said honestly.

"The point is, she told me some things that really surprised me." Kurt and Puck looked at each other before turning back to Burt. Burt looked at Kurt.

"She told me she found you in Puck's bed." He said. They both froze.

"That's true dad, Puck let me sleep in his bed after Tina's party because I had no ride home." Kurt explained guiltily.

"But I slept on the couch, I swear" Puck added.

"Why didn't you tell me all of this at first ?" Burt asked.

"Because I thought you wouldn't accept Puck to live here if you thought he was my boyfriend." Kurt explained.

" I'd have never left him sleep outside Kurt of course I'd have let him live here." Burt said offended by his son's ideas. "There's something else I'd like to talk to you about. Mr Puckerman told me that she had talked to you Kurt, and made you cry. Did she hurt you son ?" Burt asked. Kurt's eyes were filled with darkness at the evocation of this moment.

"It's my fault Mr Hummel. When we went to my house I thought she wasn't there and told Kurt to wait for me outside just in case. The time I went back outside she had arrived and was yelling at Kurt." Burt frowned." I feel terrible about this, I should've stayed with Kurt I'm sorry." Puck added.

"Don't be mad at Puck dad, when he saw that he came and protected me from her and then he comforted me until I stopped crying." Kurt defended his friend.

"The problem is that you hide me important things boys and I don't like it at all."

"We just didn't want to add you more stress dad." Kurt said.

"Are there other things you're hiding from me ?" Burt inquired.

"No dad, this was all. Can we go now ? I need to talk to Puck." Burt nodded.

"Thanks dad." Kurt said.

"Thanks Burt" Puck said and they headed downstairs. Puck directly walked towards the bathroom.

"Don't you want to finish the conversation ?" Kurt asked sadly.

"Doesn't matter, I know how it will end."

"No you don't" Kurt stated. Puck lifted his eyes to meet Kurt's.

"Anyway if my mom wants me back home she'll find a way and we won't be together if I live there." Puck turned on his heels and went to the bathroom.

He quickly undressed and stepped into the shower. When the water brushed his body he let go down the tears he had been holding since he had learned about his mother. It wasn't fair that he had to go through all that while Kurt's dad was so good to him. Everything was going wrong. He was going to go back to the hell of his house and Kurt didn't want him. Puck rested his forehead against the wall still crying hard.

" I really want to be with you" Puck turned and found a very much naked Kurt behind him in the shower. He opened wide eyes.

"Kurt you're... you're naked !" Puck stated. Kurt had a weak smile.

"That's what happens when we undress ..." He chuckled. He then wrapped his arms around Puck's neck and hugged him tightly. Puck rested his head on Kurt's shoulder. It was weird because he was hugging a dude and he could feel his dick against his thigh. But it was wonderful because it was Kurt who was here hugging him.

"I don't wanna go back there." He said desperately.

" I know." Kurt answered. "We'll do anything." He kissed Puck on the cheek.

* * *

><p>"All I want to say is that I'm really sorry for what I did to you Noah." Puck's mom said.<p>

The four of them were sitting in the Hummel living room. Puck had agreed to hear what his mom had to say but not without Kurt and Burt by his side.

"Really ?" Puck asked sarcastically.

"Yes, I've been blaming myself ever since I did it." She said trying to look honest.

"Not ever since, the next day you were insulting Kurt the worst way." Puck stated sharply.

"I know and I feel terrible about that but I … really thought you were gay and-"

"And ? What's the fuckin' problem with being gay ?" Puck asked getting angry. She was looking at the floor.

" I don't know, it's just... But now I know that you're not gay and I'd really want you to come back home." She implored her son.

" I told you that I wasn't gay when you kicked me out." Puck stated.

" I know but I was shaken and I-"

"You didn't believe me. What makes you think I'm straight now ?" He asked.

"I just know it." She said at loss of words.

"Once again you're wrong." Puck stated leaning on Kurt and kissing him to prove his statement. When he broke the kiss he found both his mom and Burt gasping. The difference was the disgust in in his mother's eyes, while there was only surprise in Burt's. Kurt looked shaken too. They hadn't kissed since they had decided to be boyfriends because Mrs Puckerman had come back while they were showering. "Still want me to go home ?" Puck asked.

" I ..." His mom couldn't find the words but the expression on her face talked for her.

"You should go Mrs Puckerman." Burt stated, standing up and opening the door. The woman shot a last disgusted look at Kurt before standing up and leaving. After closing the door Burt went back in his armchair looking at the boys sitting in front of him.

"Okay boys, what was that about ?" He asked. Kurt blushed furiously.

"We didn't have time to tell you about it." Kurt said apologetically.

"So you're really together ?" Burt asked. "It wasn't just for Puck's mother ?"

"No we decided to date five minutes before she got here that's why we didn't have the time to tell you. I'm sorry you had to learn it like that." Kurt said still looking like a tomato.

" I'm not gonna say that it surprises me." Burt said honestly making Puck chuckle. "And I have to admit that the moment you announced it was really well chosen and it shut her mouth."

"So you have no problem with us being together ?" Puck asked bewildered because no dad had ever wanted Puck as his daughter's (or son in this case) boyfriend.

" I've been certain you were boyfriends for more than a week now and I got used to it pretty easily." When he saw the smiles on the boys' faces he added. "Doesn't mean I'm not going to threaten to use my gun against you if you ever hurt my son." Kurt smiled as Puck didn't know what to think of that statement. Kurt stood up followed by Puck and they walked towards their door.

"There's one point though." Burt added looking at the two boys who turned around. "I don't know how I feel about you two sleeping in the same room." He stated.

"Oh, but dad we won't do anything I promise." Kurt said. Burt quirked an eyebrow.

"C'mon Kurt I haven't been forty all my life, I know how it feels to be a teenager." He said.

" I wouldn't do anything under your roof Mr Hummel, I promise." Puck said honestly. " I'll keep on sleeping on the couch." Burt sighed.

"You boys will be the death of me." He stated.

"Does it mean that Puck can stay in my room ?" Kurt asked hopeful.

"As long as I don't walk into awkward situations. But you're warned and if something happens Puck will have to sleep here." He said.

"Sure Mr Hummel." Puck said. The man nodded and both boys disappeared in their room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey everyone ! So I still have to write like three chapters and the story will be over.**

**I'm going through a terrible time because I have plenty of ideas for new fics and I still have to write Can't let you down and Taken away. I'll try to manage not to make you wait for too long.**

**Thanks a lot for your reviews you're super great !**

**Love you all.**

**Ant.**

**=D**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18:**

As soon as they had reached the bottom of the stairs Puck took Kurt in his arms. He was on top of the world, his mother definitely didn't want him back, Kurt was his boyfriend and Burt accepted them. Kurt kissed him and it was amazing of perfection. It was both clumsy, because Kurt had never kissed anyone, and passionate

"You're fuckin' perfect princess !" Puck said between kisses.

"Were you honest ?" Kurt asked.

"Well I'm always honest of course, but what are you talking about ?" Puck asked.

"When you said that you wouldn't do anything under my roof." Kurt said.

"Oh that... Well, yeah I think so." Puck answered.

" I wouldn't want a boyfriend who doesn't put out for me you know." Kurt teased.

"Wow, is that really happening ? Kurt Hummel ditching me for not putting out ?" Puck said smiling. Kurt raised his eyebrows as he took hold of the belt of his robe. He undid it smirking at Puck. "That's not fair ! You're cheating." Puck said closing his eyes.

"I'm not cheating at all, it's called to play fair." Kurt answered wrapping his arms around Puck's waist, making their bodies touch. He gently kissed Puck's neck making the Mohawk boy moan.

"You're evil, you know that ?" Puck said his eyes still closed.

"And I thought I was the prude one." Kurt whispered in Puck's ear. That was too much for Puck. He lifted Kurt on his shoulder and held him to the bathroom, then he went out of it and closed the door, holding the door knob. "What the hell Puck ?" Kurt asked.

" I have no intentions in sleeping in the living room so I lock up the object of my desire until it calms down." Puck replied trying to calm his own erection.

"But Puck !" Kurt pouted on the other side of the door. "You can't lock me up in MY bathroom for ever !"

"Not forever, just until I'm calm enough not to risk succumb to what you offer." Puck stated determined.

It was midnight when Puck made his way to Kurt's bed.

"Your dad just went to bed, I heard him." Puck said. "So what do you propose for now ?" He asked as he slipped under Kurt's cover.

"I don't know, kiss me and I'll think about it." Kurt answered. Puck kissed him as his hands found their way under Kurt's pajamas.

"So, you were talking about not being able to wait. Guess what ? I can't wait either." He said already hard as rock.

" I said that but you know I've never … done anything right ?" Kurt said unsure.

"That's why I'm here." Puck smirked even though Kurt could not see him clearly. He kissed Kurt on the lips before kissing his way down his neck and chest.

"That's good." Kurt said between two moans. Puck smiled wider and played with Kurt's nipples with his tongue. He could feel Kurt's erection against his torso.

"You like it don't you ?" He asked. He received a loud moan as an answer. "Be quiet or Burt will shoot me dead." He said as his mouth reached Kurt's stomach. While kissing and licking his hands pulled down Kurt's pajama pants. The boy stiffened as his pants reached his knees.

"You sure ?" Kurt asked shyly.

"You're gonna love that." Puck answered as his hand grabbed Kurt's cock and started to stroke it. He instantly received the hottest moan he had ever heard. "sssssh. I really love your moans but you gotta be quieter." Kurt nodded as he breathed heavily. When Puck's mouth reached Kurt's groin, he replaced his hand by his mouth after cautiously placing a hand on Kurt's mouth for the boy not to shout in pleasure. "You're so hot." He stated, observing Kurt's body tense in the moonlight. Kurt grabbed the headboard of the bed with both hands not to shout. Puck was blowing Kurt like he liked to be blown hoping it would please the boy. And given the muffled moans he could hear, it was efficient.

"Puck I-"

"ssh. We'll talk after that." Puck said before going back to his work. But it didn't take long before Kurt's legs were wrapped around Puck as his whole body stiffened. That's when Puck realized he didn't know whether to swallow or not. As he looked up to see Kurt's face overcome with pleasure he knew that he wanted to give him the most pleasure he could. So, when Kurt released his seed down Puck's throat, Puck went on blowing him until the last drop. His jaw was painful when he felt a hand brush his mohawk, he raised up his head to see Kurt smiling tiredly at him. He smiled back and went to hug his boyfriend.

"So ?" He asked although he already knew Kurt had loved it.

"That was amazing." Kurt answered kissing him. "I didn't expect you to do these... these kind of things to me but I really loved it."

"Hey you're my boyfriend now, remember ?" Puck said pressing the smaller body tighter against his.

"Boyfriend, really ?" Kurt asked blushing.

"What, you don't want ?" Puck asked unsure.

"What ? Yes ! Of course I want you to be my boyfriend ! But until tonight I was certain you were straight so... I don't know, it's weird for me you know." Kurt explained.

"Well, until I moved here I was certain I was straight too, but then I wanted to see you naked and stuff..." Puck said.

"Stuff ?"

"Yes, like when you said you didn't like my body it really hurt me, I wanted you to like it." Puck explained.

"You and your pride." Kurt commented. "But you know, I do like your body, I said it because I didn't want you to think I was checking you out."

"Really ?" Puck asked grinning.

"Totally. What other stuff ?" Kurt asked.

"I hated when Finn was around, because, you know, you've had a crush on him and I guess I was kinda jealous." Puck admitted.

"That's why you made him believe we had sex ?" Kurt asked. Puck grinned.

"Yep ! And I was glad when he believed it." He answered.

"You're twisted you know that ?"

"And proud !" Puck added. "And you know, when I was tickling you and holding you over my shoulder and everything, it was because I love to see you laugh and it gave an excuse to touch you." Suddenly a weird look Puck could not define, settled on Kurt's face. "What is it Princess ?" He asked concerned.

"It's just … I don't want to scare you away or anything but I … With all that stuff you said, I think I love you." Kurt admitted redder than a tomato. Puck looked at him bewildered.

"Love like with hearts and everything ? Like in the movies with candles and stuff ?" He asked.

" I … Don't feel offended I just-" He was cut off by Puck kissing him.

"No one ever loved me that way, but I guess I can get used to it pretty easily." Puck stated. "Besides I love you too so we're even." He shrugged. In the middle of the cutest smile Puck had ever seen on Kurt's face, the boy yawned strongly. "Time to sleep Princess." He told his boyfriend. He kissed him on the cheek and went back to his bed.

" I love you Puck." Kurt said sleepily.

"Love you too." Puck replied before drifting into sleep.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19:**

In the morning, Kurt woke up feeling strange. There was something off with himself but he could not pinpoint what until he moved and realized that he was naked. How could he forget about the best blowjob anyone could ever receive ?

He smiled tiredly, remembering the previous night. It had been wonderful, Kurt had still a hard time realizing he had really done that. And with Puck out of everyone. He stood and walked to the couch where Puck was... sleeping ? It was hard to tell if he was sleeping or if he had been brutally dismembered during the night. There was a leg lying half on the floor, half in the air, the arms were in opposite directions and twisted angles. Finally it looked like his second leg and head had been stolen during the night as trophies. Kurt smiled and kissed the tip of one of Puck's toes since it was the most accessible part of his body at the moment.

They loved each other. They really did. It was on the second day Puck had been living in his room that Kurt had realized that he had feelings for Puck, that second, he had sworn to himself that he would never tell Puck and in the end, he had been the first one to say that he loved the other and he didn't regret it.

Kurt walked in the bathroom to grab his robe and walked upstairs to meet his dad. He had yet something to talk about with Burt. He entered the kitchen to find his dad drinking a cup of coffee as usual.

"Good morning dad." Kurt greeted him. Burt replied with a loud yawn that made Kurt chuckle. "Slept well ?" He asked.

"Awfully, there were weird noises all night long, I couldn't even take a nap." Burt stated. Kurt swallowed hard, realizing that he certainly was the reason why his dad had had a bad sleep.

"Dad, there something we need to talk about." Kurt began, pouring orange juice in his glass. "Now that Puck's mother doesn't want him in her house anymore, Puck's staying here right ?" Kurt asked.

"It's his choice but if he wants to stay here, I 'd be happy to have him living at home." Burt answered making Kurt smile.

"I thought that maybe we could... make things legal. I mean, report that his mother rejects him for bad reasons and make it legal that he lives here now." Kurt explained. He had no idea how his father would react, after all Puck was not his son and, even though he liked him, maybe it was too much.

"And what do you mean by 'make it legal that he lives here' ?" Burt asked.

"I mean to ask for a legal emancipation since his mother rejects him." Kurt explained.

"You know son, with his past I don't think any judge would emancipate him." Burt stated.

"But he's not his past dad you know that !" Kurt said. "He could perfectly be responsible for himself."

"It's not about what I think Kurt, it's about what the judge will think of him. The only elements the judge will have to make his decision will be his judiciary record and god knows it doesn't flatter him."

"But that's unfair dad !" Kurt pouted.

"I know, that's why I thought of another solution that might arrange everyone." Burt stated.

"So ? Don't stop here I want to know !" Kurt said eagerly.

"Since he's living at home, and given Mrs Puckerman's reaction yesterday, I think I could ask for Puck's custody until he's old enough to be responsible for himself." Burt said.

"Are you serious ?" Kurt asked bewildered. "You'd really like to have Puck's custody and Puck living here until then ?"

"He's a good kid, I know he is. Besides, I know you wouldn't have chosen a dumb delinquent as your first boyfriend." Burt replied.

"Thanks dad !" Kurt said standing up and hugging his father tightly. "I need to go and tell him." Kurt said kissing his dad on the cheek before going to his room again, excited like a little kid. He walked to the couch where Puck was still laying in the same position. Kurt leaned over the spot where his head was probably and intended to whisper something to wake him up. But before he could say anything a strong hand grabbed his arm and pulled him on the couch. Kurt fell over his boyfriend and Puck took advantage of his surprise to hug him against his naked body.

"Let's sleep a little more." He muttered in the crook of Kurt's neck.

"I'd love to but there's something I need to tell you." Kurt said.

"Love you too." Puck said.

"Although I love you, that's not what I came to tell you." Kurt said.

"'m hard Kurt, why don't we make love ?" Puck asked. Kurt gasped but tried to steady himself.

"Because we're only dating since yesterday night Puck." Kurt stated. "If I do something to help you, will you listen to me after that ?" Kurt asked. Puck smiled and nodded. He hadn't opened his eyes since Kurt had woken him up. However, when he felt Kurt's tongue lick his cock his eyes shot opened and he looked down to see Kurt smirking at him. Puck's head fell again as Kurt took most of his cock in his mouth.

It was the morning and he was hard so it was normal that he came that fast. Still, he didn't really like the fact that only a moan from Kurt while he was blowing him, made him come.

"Didn't I last longer ?" Kurt asked smiling as he came up to kiss his boyfriend.

"You cheated, you moaned in a super sexy way." Puck pouted although he was still blissed from the mind-blowing orgasm he just had.

"Now I know how to make you hard." Kurt teased. "Maybe will I test it at school in history class." Kurt joked.

"No problem as long as you make me come after making me hard." Puck said. " I know a certain janitor's closet we can visit several times a day." Puck smirked.

"Wow, sex at school ?" Kurt asked unsure. " I need to think about it." He said. "Now, do I have you full attention ?" Kurt asked, straddled over Puck's torso.

"You have my full attention ever since I saw that towel falling off your waist Princess." Puck said.

"Really ?" Kurt asked, not believing that Puck had grown feelings before him. "Doesn't matter. I talked to my dad and he's okay to ask to get your custody until you're old enough to be responsible for yourself." Kurt said smiling.

"I don't mean to ruin your fun or anything, but don't you need my mom's agreement for that ." Puck asked.

"We think we don't need it since she's the one kicking you out for horrible reasons." Kurt explained. Puck thought about it for a while.

"I guess that could work." He said. "Does it mean that I can stay here ?" He asked.

"Until we go to university, we're at home." Kurt smiled again. Puck stood up and lifted Kurt to hold him in his arms. "What are you doing ?" Kurt asked laughing.

"Holding my beloved princess to the kitchen." Puck said.

"Don't you think you'd better dress before running into my dad holding me ?" Kurt asked.

"Right. Your father doesn't need to know about last night. And this morning." Puck stated.

"He clearly doesn't." Kurt nodded.

"Will we pretend not to do anything until we marry or something ?" Puck asked.

"Until he runs into us." Kurt said. "He heard us yesterday night." He added.

"You. He heard you, my mouth was full I didn't make any noise." Puck stated.

"Can't you just take a little bit of my shame please ?" Kurt asked. Puck kissed him.

"I take it all." He said as he grabbed his jeans and put them on. "Going commando today !" He announced cheerfully.

"Charming." Kurt replied rolling his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know, i'm a horrible person for not updating sooner, you can throw virtual stones at me if you want. I just recently discovered that i have eight huge books to read before university starts again (in one week) so i'm working hard at reading not even really interesting books.**

**Even if ****i've been long, please review ! Only one long chapter more for this story before the end i think.**

**I love you all.**

**Ant.**

**=D**

**PS: I don't really know judiciary vocabulary so i'm sorry if i didn't use the right words. Also, i don't know if it's possible in reality for Burt to get Puck's custody, but just in case, this is called a fiction so it's fictionnal. **


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Here we are, last chapter of this fic ! I wanted to make it a little longer, but I'm not the one who decides ****of it, so it will be 3,000 words (wich is already much more than usually.)**

**I want to thank you all for your support on this fic, you've been wonderful all the way I was writing it and never bitched about my updates which were not regular at all.**

**So, yeah thank you all, I will leave you to the last chapter now, hope you like it.**

**One last time for fun, I definitely own glee and all the actors and the songs and everything. Now you know the truth, I'm not a young French girl, I am Ryan Murphy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20:<strong>

"So are you gonna tell me where we're going ?" Puck asked.

"I already told you, we're going camping." Kurt replied.

They had been in Kurt's car for an hour with Kurt driving. Puck had no idea where the were going, they had already left Lima and Puck didn't even know which direction they had taken. All Kurt had told him was that they were going camping for the week end, which was weird because Kurt was absolutely not the camping kind of guy.

"Any reason why you won't tell me where we're going ?" Puck asked maybe for tenth time.

"It's a surprise so just wait and you'll see." Kurt answered. "Why don't you take a nap, we won't get there before two hours." He added.

"How do you want me to sleep when I have no idea where you're taking me. You're stressing me out, imagine you've spent days preparing all of this and in the end I don't like it or something, that'd be terrible for both of us." Puck said.

"I'm not worried about that, you'll love it." Kurt said smiling at the road.

"Just more pressure, great !" Puck said unenthusiastically.

"Stop being like this !" Kurt said. "Here, choose the music." He said giving his Ipod to Puck. The boy chose a song and sat back comfortably in his seat, closing his eyes.

The two boys had been dating for two months now and things were doing great. Burt had been talking with Mrs Puckerman about where Puck was going to live and who would be his foster. At first, Puck's mom had disagreed to lose all her rights on Puck, but Burt had made her see sense, that Puck didn't live with her anymore, that she was the one kicking him out and that she could never accept who he was now. So, in the end, they had been in front of a judge who had nominated Burt as Puck's foster dad. Puck and Burt got along really well, they had common interests like sports and action movies. Burt had no problem with the two boys dating, even though he was still forbidding them of doing anything sexual under his roof. That didn't stop them from slipping in each other's bed at night, but they had never had real sex since it was a step they didn't want to cross with Burt upstairs, although Puck dreamed of it a lot.

They had also come-out at school. It was Kurt's birthday and Puck wanted to give him something special so he had decided that nothing was more special for Kurt than to be able to kiss his boyfriend out of home. Puck had spent the night looking for the best way he could do it without warning Kurt. Since they had started dating, they had been silently going on with their agreement of not hanging around around each other at school.

On the morning of Kurt's birthday, Puck had been acting like he had forgotten about the special day. He had taken a long shower to avoid Burt's birthday pancakes for his son, had not talked much to Kurt, and he got the result he was expecting, Kurt was silently pissed at him. He replied by monosyllabic words, like he always did, he drove too fast and sharp to go to school and didn't even kiss Puck before hopping out of the car and going into the school building. It was perfect. Puck knew that his stratagem was risky, he was spoiling a part of Kurt's birthday after all, but it was worth it. During the break he had come to Kurt's locker and grabbed his hand innocently. Kurt had quickly slipped his hand away.

"People will see." He whispered.

"Oh you're right." Puck answered. "I certainly don't want anyone to know that I'm dating you." He said innocently.

"Right." Kurt said coldly before walking away in the crowded corridor. Puck smiled, watching his boyfriend walking away so pissed. He walked to him, pushing people around.

"Kurt ?" He said.

"What ?" the smaller boy answered sharply. Puck had taken him in his arms and kissed him deeply in the middle of the crowded hallway with everyone staring at them.

"Happy birthday." He said. "I love you." Puck had never seen Kurt as red as he was in that moment, he had even taken a picture of Kurt's surprised face to remember that day forever. He had sold the picture to Jacob Ben Israel for the people who weren't there to know the truth. They had spent the day together, holding hands, answering questions from their friends. Finn was clueless again, not knowing if he should believe them or not, that had been a wonderful day.

So, now everyone knew. They ruled the school because no one wanted to mess with Puck so no one dared to mess with his boyfriend. Britanny and Santana had come-out too, inspired by them. The news of Puck living at Kurt's place had spread around the school but the boy didn't really care now.

And now, here they were, in Kurt's car going camping somewhere in the US.

"Here we are." Kurt said. Puck opened his eyes, realizing that he had fallen asleep two hours ago. The car was parked in an alley in the middle of nowhere with a house facing them. There were trees along the alley, the place looked really nice.

"We are camping here ?" Puck asked in a skeptical tone.

"Yes, but first we've got something to do." Kurt said hopping out of the car. Puck followed his move and they walked the alley to stand behind the white door. Kurt knocked at the door and a little woman who looked a lot like Puck's mom opened the door.

"Good morning Molly, I'm Kurt Hummel and this is Noah Puckerman." Kurt said as if the woman knew them.

"Oh Noah, I'm so happy to meet you." She said taking the boy in her arms. Puck was swimming in an ocean of confusion at that moment. "I'll be back in a minute." She said going back inside the house.

"Alright so now, you're gonna tell me what the hell was that." Puck ordered Kurt.

"You'll find out in a minute." Kurt replied smiling widely. Puck waited, apprehension filling his body. Suddenly a small body jumped in his arms.

"Nooaaaaah !" The girl screamed as she hugged him tightly. Puck was startled for a moment before hugging her back, his face buried in the curls of her hair.

"Sarah." He said in her ear. This was surreal, it couldn't be his sister he was hugging, he had lost her three years ago. Puck had been trrying to find an adress or a phone number to contact his dad to be able to see Sarah or at least talk to her. But his mother had always been here to prevent him from talking to his dad, saying that he was mean and would not let him see Sarah anyway. And now he had this tiny body clenched against his. When he released his hold to let his sister breath he turned to Kurt and muttered a silent 'thank you' to his boyfriend, his eyes full of tears. They followed the girl inside the house.

"I didn't know if you wanted to see your dad so I asked Molly to pick a day when he was not here just in case." Kurt whispered.

"You're the best." Puck said kissing Kurt on the cheek before entering the living room where Molly and Sarah were waiting for them.

"Make yourself at home." Molly said with a warm smile. They sat on the couch, Puck holding his sister's hand. There were drinks and biscuits on the table as if they had been waiting for them. "I'm really happy to meet you Noah, Sarah talks a lot about you you know."

"Are you married to my dad ?" Puck asked politely, he didn't want to seem rude but had no idea what his dad had been doing for the last three years.

"Yes, we married two years ago." The woman answered. "We moved in here one week after the wedding. I think Sarah loves this place."

"I have so many friends here !" Sarah said. "There's Wendy and Matt and Jake and... I can't remember everyone's names because some are weird but these three are my best friends. And Jake's is almost my boyfriend but I'm waiting for him to do all my homework before agreeing." She said.

"You're so like your brother Sarah." Kurt stated smiling.

"Hey I never did that." Puck defended himself.

"Yes you did, you told me that no one's worth being your girlfriend if she's not ready to do your homework for you." Sarah said. Kurt shot him a discreet glare.

"It's not really true Sarah, if you really love them, you don't need to make them do your homework." Puck said.

"But you said that it was the ultimate test !" Sarah said. "I've done it ever since you told me."

"Yes but that was a mistake. Now if you don't love them, let them do your homework." He added.

"I don't really love Jake anyway." She stated. "But you, you look good." She added pointing at Kurt. "Noah, do you think he'd agree to be my boyfriend ?" Sarah asked. Kurt tried to hide his giggling behind his hand as Puck looked a little jealous.

"I'm sorry squirt but he's already taken." Puck replied.

"I should've known." She said disappointed. "Mary said that all the good guys are either gay or taken. I don't really know what gay means but taken, I see perfectly well." She said.

"Is she always talking about boys ?" Puck asked Molly.

"Most of the time yes. She has never had any real boyfriend though." The woman answered.

"Thank god, she's only nine." Puck said.

"Is she good looking ?" Sarah asked Kurt.

"Who ?" Kurt replied.

"The girl you're dating. If she's not as pretty as I am you can dump her and date me." She said hopeful.

"Thinking of it, I think she could be your sister as she looks a lot like you, but I could still dump her for you." Kurt said smiling. Puck frowned.

"Alright, let's talk about something else." Puck stated.

"How is mom doing ?" Sarah asked.

"I think she okay." Puck answered.

"But you see her everyday you should know." Sarah said frowning.

"I don't live with mom anymore." Puck said. Now it was Molly's turn to frown.

"What happened ?" She asked.

"She threw me out three months ago." Puck replied, he didn't feel as uncomfortable as before talking about it.

"Can I ask why or is it private ?" She asked. Puck looked at Kurt who looked concerned.

"It's not private." Puck replied. "She thought I was gay and apparently can't stand gay people."

"What is gay ?" Sarah asked.

"It's when two men or two women love each other honey." Molly told the little girl. "And where do you live now ?" The woman asked concerned.

"I live at Kurt's place, his dad is my foster now." Puck explained.

"Oh that's very nice of you." Molly said looking at Kurt.

"That was the least I could do, she threw him out because of me." Kurt explained blushing.

"But that's stupid, you have a girlfriend !" Sarah said.

"Actually, I said that he was taken, not that he had a girlfriend." Puck said smiling.

"So Kurt is gay ?" Sarah asked.

"Yep." Puck replied.

"But he looks normal." The little girl said frowning.

"Oh but he's normal." Puck said.

"Could you two please stop talking about me like I weren't here ?" Kurt asked.

"So you have a boyfriend ?" Sarah asked Kurt.

"Yes I do." Kurt replied.

"Is he as good looking as you are ?" She asked.

"I don't know if he's as good looking as me but as I already told you, he looks a lot like you." Kurt said. Molly smiled and Puck knew she had understood.

"But how a boy could look like me ? It's weird." She said.

"You have no idea of a boy who looks like you ?" Puck asked.

"No." The girl said.

"Alright so picture me with a chestnut curled wig." Puck told her.

"You mean, you're Kurt's boyfriend ?" The little girl asked eyes wide open in surprise.

"That's what I mean yes." Puck replied grabbing Kurt's hand.

"And your mother threw you out because of that ?" Molly asked.

"Not really, I didn't know I was gay or bi at that time, Kurt had just spent the night at home." Puck explained.

"I didn't know she was that kind of woman." Molly said, trying not to show any judgment in her voice.

"Neither did I." Puck said. "But that's okay because without her I wouldn't have been dating Kurt." Puck explained smiling.

"I think you're a lovely couple." Molly said smiling at the two boys.

"Thank you Molly." Kurt said.

They spent the rest of the day playing with Sarah and talking to Molly who appeared to be much nicer than Puck had thought she was at first. In a way, Puck had always thought that his dad was a horrible man for abandoning his wife and son. But now that Puck knew what his mother was really like, he realized that maybe, she was the horrible person of the couple. It didn't make it right that he hadn't tried to contact Puck for three years, but it made it slightly better. And Sarah looked happy here. Puck had imagined that they lived in a small gloomy house, only her and their dad, barely talking, the man drinking and the girl unhappy. In fact, everyone looked pretty happy here, they had a huge back garden with a big swing hanging on a tree.

"So, you guys still want to sleep in a tent in the garden ?" Molly asked when Sarah was in bed. "We have a guest room you know." She said.

"We'd rather sleep in the garden." Kurt replied. It surprised Puck a lot but he didn't say anything, Kurt was full of surprises today after all.

So they went in the garden and set up the tent in the middle of it. When they were comfortably installed in their bed Puck turned to Kurt.

"Have I already told you that you were the most amazing person I've ever met ?" Puck asked.

"Maybe, but it's nice to hear it again." Kurt replied smiling. "I've wanted you to meet Sarah ever since you told me about her, so I finally had the guts to call here and Molly is such a nice woman." Kurt said.

"She really is." Puck said. "You're not planning to dump me right ?" Puck asked.

"Are you asking me that because of what I told Sarah ?" Kurt asked, laughter in his voice.

"Maybe, just answer." Puck said.

"If I planned to dump you we wouldn't be in this tent in the middle of a garden where, I bet, live ten thousands of bugs if not more." Kurt answered.

"Why did you want us to sleep in the garden anyway ?" Puck asked.

"Because I thought that if my father being upstairs bothers us, your sister being in the room next to ours would be embarrassing too." Kurt said.

"Not for what we use to do." Puck replied.

"What if we want to do more ?" Kurt retorted smiling. "I was thinking that we could make this day even more perfect. Besides, we've been dating for two months and I know you want it since you keep on asking me every morning why we don't do it." Kurt explained. Puck felt his heartbeat increase its pace. Kurt was here, lying in front of him, telling him that he was ready to go all the way with him. Puck took his boyfriend in his arms, kissing him.

"Have I already told you that you were the most amazing person I've ever met ?" He asked.

"Certainly not three minutes ago." Kurt replied chuckling.

That night, Puck took Kurt's virginity, it was not like when he had taken random girls' virginity, Kurt wasn't a trophy, he was the one he loved. He loved him like in the movies, with candles and hearts and stuff like that. Driving Kurt back home that night, after Tina's party, was the best idea he had ever had even if he didn't know it at that time. Puck had spent days despising himself for what he had told Kurt that Sunday night, but Kurt had forgiven him, his boy was that amazing. He knew that Kurt would go far in his life, he was really talented and clever, but Puck was certain that Kurt would never leave him behind, they would move together if he went to New York or LA.

Because it had been only the two of them since they had really gotten to know each, and it would be this way for the years to come. At least, in Puck's mind, things would go this way, and given what Kurt had done for him that day, Kurt thought the same.

That night, Puck watched his naked boyfriend drift into sleep, cuddling in Puck's chest, exhausted after a night he would remember forever, for sure.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: First of all, I'm a little disappointed in this ending, I don't even know why so tell me what you think of it please.**

**For those of you who wanted me to describe Kurt's first time in this fic, I'm sorry, but I'm in the middle of a hangover so I'm tired and it's a little always the same (at least, the way I write it since I'm a straight girl who hasn't much experience in gay sex, except for the fics I read). **

**So I'm sorry if you were disappointed in this chapter and I'm really glad if you liked it.**

**For those of you who've been reading this fic but didn't review, if you could just tell me what you think of the whole story it would be nice (even a two word review would be cool.)**

**I love you all very much and really enjoyed sharing this story with you guys.**

**Ant.**

**=D**


End file.
